All About Us
by breeeezy123
Summary: Gill Hamilton, the stern future Mayor of Castanet, had his whole life planned ahead of him. That was, until he met Molly Greene, an eager, younger woman who found herself thrown into the world of adulthood. When something unexpected and life-changing happens, they will be forced to put their contradicting lifestyles and personalities aside to work together, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! To new readers, welcome! To returning readers, as you can see I have made some HUGE changes to this. I hope that everyone likes this story, and don't forget toleave a review! c: _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters._

* * *

He could feel his eyes sinking in as he gawked at the watch on his wrist. 4:45. An over-worked and exhausted Gill Hamilton had just finished filing the registration papers for the old ranch that sat on the outskirts of town.

"_It's about time that someone picked up that grimy waste of space," _he thought.

He recalled an earlier time when his father, the rightful mayor of Castanet, had informed him that a new rancher was moving to town and would be taking over the ranch. He assumed that a new ranch would be beneficial to the town, as things had been running a bit sluggish recently on the island. He glanced at his wrist again. 5:02. After gathering his few belongings, he started his short trek home. Upon arriving he was greeted by the sight of his father spring cleaning.

"Oh, Gilligan…" he started as he trotted over, a picture clutched in his plump hands. Gill hated it when he called him by his full name. "Look at what a beauty your mother was…"

The young man merely glanced at the photo of his deceased mother. "Yes, she was quite the image."

It wasn't that he didn't care about his mother; the truth was he missed her deeply, but conversation would only bring back the memories he was trying so desperately to forget. However, seeing her face, even for only a split-second, caused him to reminisce about happier times. A deep wave of nostalgia hit him hard as he thought about how joyful of a family they were, and how much easier life was then. He remembered how much people had said he looked like her. He inherited her beach-blonde hair as well as her ice-blue eyes. She was as beautiful as a goddess. A terrible illness had struck her, though, and a seven year-old Gill didn't quite understand the situation due to his young age. When she had died in the spring, his life was forever changed.

"Gill…I've lost everything. I couldn't protect her…how could I protect an _island?_" his father had said to him after her death. In the progressing months after that, the mayor couldn't even bear to look at his own son. He spent most of his days locked up in his room, making himself prisoner to old photos of his wife and her wedding ring. Young Gill had deemed his father un-fit to a mayor and a father as well, so he was forced to learn many things on his own. Whether it was cooking, cleaning, or just sweeping the streets, there was always something that needed to be done. The townspeople began to pity the boy, and none of the other children wanted to be around him. He began to give up on trying to do everything on his own, and spent many nights crying himself to sleep. It was not until a few weeks later when he decided that he couldn't handle it anymore. While his father was in a drunken coma, he snuck into his bedroom and took his mother's wedding ring and hid it inside an old book, in which he concealed in the chimney. One night he busted from his room in a frantic search for it, and Gill had his first good look at him in months. He looked awful, with blood-shot eyes and hollowed cheeks. With an explosion of sudden courage, Gill had told him that he was still there for him, and that they could reconstruct with the support of each other. Since that day, their relationship had very much improved.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Gill's thoughts were interrupted by his father's distressed plea for help.

"Oh my gosh!" said an unfamiliar female voice. Who was that?

The mayor spoke again. "Huh? Who is that? Is that Molly?"

* * *

Born and raised on her parents' ranch in a small town, owning a ranch had always been a dream of Molly Greene's. Her father had always done the dirty work, and she assisted with little tasks. Her mother lent a hand as well, but she was mainly responsible for keeping them all together. The time had come for Molly to leave the nest, and she couldn't have been more excited. The young woman nervously paced back-and-forth on the deck of the boat that was taking her to her new home. She stopped to study her reflection in the glass and saw a spitting image of her mother; an uncontrollable bob of auburn-colored hair and big auburn eyes. Her father had jet-black hair in his day and chocolate-brown eyes.

"Well, Miss Greene, I believe we're here," Pascal, the boat captain, yelled from inside the boat. She excitedly darted to the front of the ship, observing the beautiful island that was in front of her.

"Wow..." she breathed as she took in the bold colors of the land. It was perfect; love at first sight.

"Lovely little island, ain't it Miss?" Pascal called.

"Yes," she nearly whispered. "It's amazing."

They reached the dock of the harbor. "Well, you'll love the community too. Folks 'round here'll strip the shirts of their backs if you needed 'em too."

She grinned at the kind captain as he handed her the one suitcase she owned.

"Town Hall's that way," he pointed. "The Mayor should be in there. He'll getcha all settled in and sorted out."

"Thank you," she said as she shook his hand.

"You're welcome, Miss. Oh, and welcome to Castanet."

She smiled and started for the Town Hall, her eyes trying to gather as much visual information as they possibly could. She loved the colorful little shops and the closeness to the ocean. Entering the Town Hall, the first thing she noticed was the inevitable smell of old books. A stubby and jolly-looking man was standing behind the counter.

"Why you must be Miss Molly Greene!"

"Yes sir, that's me," she timidly said. The short man giggled.

"Let me introduce myself; I'm Mayor Hamilton, and welcome to Castanet! We've all been very excited to meet you!"

"It's great to be here," she replied.

He beamed. "In that case, let's get to business! I'll take you to your ranch right away!"

He led her out of the door, starting on a dirt path that led out of town. She felt strangely relaxed as the calm spring breeze flowed through her hair while listening to him talk about the yearly festivals.

His cheery voice suddenly saddened. "My son, Gill…he's very grounded. He has a good head on his shoulders, he's realistic and logical, but he doesn't know much about the world. Maybe of you talked to him that would change…"

"I'm always open to helping someone out," she offered.

"Ah, but yes, he can be very stubborn sometimes as well," he spoke with a chuckle. The happy man she had met returned. "Looks like we're here!"

She looked up the path that he faced. Her eyes widened as she saw a house, a chicken coop, a barn, and two plots for farming. At that moment, she had completely forgotten about everything else as she sprinted towards the house, leaving Hamilton behind. The buildings weren't in the best shape, but she wasn't complaining.

"There will be a 5000G fee that you will have to pay. But don't worry; you can pay it at any time, anyway."

"Thank you."

"Why it's no problem, Molly. I'm curious, what are you going to name your ranch?"

Molly thought. "I might have to get back to you on that one…"

He chuckled. "That's no problem. But do tell when you come up with one, I'd love to hear it!"

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Good! I'll be on my way now, if you would like to make your payment anytime soon, feel free to stop by the Town Hall or my home anytime you like," he said politely. "Oh, and welcome to Castanet!"

She thanked him and opened the door to her new home, looking around as she closed it behind her. Considering its appearance on the outside, the inside was clean and neatly arranged. She noticed a small kitchen, a bookcase, a table, a phone, and a twin-sized bed. Although it wasn't much, she was content with what she had; she wasn't that picky. She hurriedly threw her suitcase on her bed and threw it open. A letter was inside, with '_Molly'_ written on the front. She ripped the envelope open and immediately recognized her mother's handwriting:

_Dear Molly_

_How are you? We hope you're adjusting well to your new life. Your father is worried sick about you, of course, but I know you're doing just fine. Anyways, enclosed in this letter is 5000G, just to help you get things started. We know you already had money with you, but we wanted to give you a little extra. Please keep in touch, and please remember that home is where the heart is._

_Best wishes,_

_Mom and Dad_

Molly's eyes lit up as she realized that it was just enough money to pay off her land fee. She made a mental note to thank her parents later as she flew out the door to head into Harmonica Town.

When she approached the Town Hall, she saw the 'Closed' sign that hung on the door. The clock in the town square read 5:15. Assuming the Town Hall closed at five, she decided to go to the Mayor's house and pay the fee there. She was just about to knock when she heard a cry.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" cried a very distraught Hamilton.

She quickly let herself in and a small gasp escaped from her lips. "Oh my gosh!"

Hamilton was stuck in his chimney. It was quite a sight for Molly, but she also couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for the plump mayor.

"Huh? Who is that? Is that Molly?"

"Umm…yes?" she squeaked as she came close to him.

"I…must say, I could use a hand. I was trying to give the chimney a good cleaning…but I seem to have gotten myself good and stuck."

She grabbed ahold of his legs and pulled hard. After a few good tugs, he flew out. He appeared to be a little disoriented, but he soon stood up and his usual jolly expression returned.

"Thank you, Molly. You saved me. I thought I'd be stuck in there forever!" She giggled at his quirky remark as he pulled out an aged book. "This is my gift to you. It's a book that's been in my family for a long time."

"I couldn't take that…" she said doubtfully, eyeing the book.

"No, don't worry about it," he spoke calmly. "I have a feeling you should have this." A very gentle but reassuring smile made its way onto his face.

"Well…if you insist." She took the book. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Molly. Do tell, why did you come here anyways?"

She racked her brain for an answer, but all the commotion had caused her to forget what she even came there for.

"Oh yeah! I was going to pay-" she stopped when she noticed an unfamiliar pair of calculating blue eyes studying her from across the room. Hamilton noticed the exchange between the two strangers and cleared his throat.

"Ah yes, Gill…" he started, approaching his son with Molly at his side. "This is Miss Molly Greene. She's the new rancher I told you about."

Her? A rancher? He had anticipated…well, a man. This was no man. She was petite and had a cute face, which was framed by her thick auburn hair, full of lustrous curls and waves. Gill studied the woman, and was slightly intrigued by the unusual discovery. He figured that she had the education of a fourth-grader, though, as seeing she was a _rancher. _He valued Castanet's farms and the people who ran them, but he had decided for himself that they weren't that smart. Who would want to stay busy all day tending to putrid animals and practically bathing in dirt? Certainly no one in their right mind.

"Hello, Molly, it's nice to meet you," he said, a phony smile plastered on his face.

"It's my pleasure," she said warmly.

"Molly?" Hamilton stepped in. "What was it that you came here for?"

Her gaze broke Gill's as she suddenly remembered. "Oh, I came to pay the land fee that I owe you."

"Really?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yes sir."

She gave him an envelope. "I have to admit, I'm very impressed Molly!"

"It's no problem. I guess I'll be going now."

"Have a nice evening then, Molly."

"You too. Have a nice night, Gill."

"I'll try," Gill mumbled as he strode into his room. Maybe she didn't sound _as _dumb as he thought she would.

* * *

Something about Gill had intrigued Molly as well. The questions buzzed around in her head, like why he acted the way he did when he talked to her or why he was so unlike his joyful father in every aspect. She figured he was probably just another power-hungry, spoiled rich kid. Knowing that, why was she still so fascinated by him? She threw the thoughts away as she collapsed on her bed, for there were more important things to worry about than the Mayor's son.

Molly was wide awake come six. She had finally reached the day of the beginning of her new ranch. She slipped on her work boots then stepped outside. Unsure of where to start first, she yanked out a map of the island she had gotten from the Town Hall. After studying it for what felt like forever, she decided that she would start at Horn Ranch. One short walk later she had arrived, and noticed a girl close to her age brushing a horse.

"Um…excuse me," she timidly spoke up.

The girl turned around. An excited expression played into her pretty features; very short brown hair and big, brown eyes.

"Aren't you the new rancher?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I thought you sounded unfamiliar! My name's Renee, my parents own this ranch. It's so nice to meet you!"

Molly smiled. "It's nice to meet you t-"

"OH! I remember, my dad wanted to see you when you came, so come with me!"

Renee motioned for Molly to follow her, who followed suit. She had no idea that people were anticipating her as much as they were. She was herded into a small shop that sat on the ranch.

"Dad! She's here!" she yelled to the back.

It seemed like the shop was their home, as well. A bigger man stepped out of a room.

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally here! The name's Cain, nice to meetcha!" He shook Molly's hand and nearly hurled the petite woman.

"Molly."

An older woman stepped out from the same room. "Is this her?" she asked in a gentle and curious voice.

"Yes ma'am!" Cain chuckled. "Honey, this is Molly."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you! I'm Hannah." She exchanged a knowing look with Cain. "Did you want to-"

"Thank you Hannah, it seems I've forgotten," he interrupted. "Molly, come with me."

This worried Molly, but the excited expressions on Renee and her mother's faces relaxed her. She followed him into a huge barn and noticed three calves.

"Well, pick one!"

"What?"

"Yes, dear, whatever one you like," he said. "Think of it as our little housewarming gift."

Still in shock, she inspected each one. One was black, one brown, and one white with black spots. She paid close attention to the black and white one, especially to its little pink nose. She had to have him.

"This one."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright, come here darlin'," he cooed to the calf. He grabbed a rope harness, tied it around her chest, and handed Molly the leash. "Here you go, she's all yours," he said with a smile.

"I can't thank you enough, really."

"Anything to help get the new ranch started up."

She thanked him once again then left. Cain was right; it officially was the start of her new ranch. As she walked to Marimba Farm, a calf in tow, the reality had set in. It was a new beginning.

* * *

_There you have it! I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this, and I hope that you continue to do so! :D _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Spring 12_

_It has been almost two weeks since the new rancher had moved in. I hear she is doing well. There hasn't been a very noticeable change in how things in the island have been flowing due to a new ranch, but I suppose it's still too soon to tell. As for today, my plans ar-_

Gill stopped writing in his journal when he heard a knock on the door.

"Ohhhh Gilly! It's me!"

"Come in," he drawled.

In skipped a certain pink-haired girl. She wore a yellow sundress and sandals with a plethora of flowers everywhere. "Well, are we going? Gill, you promised me you'd take me-"

"Yes Luna, I know what I said."

"Well then, let's go! I don't have all day."

He sighed, closed his journal, and stood up. She slid her arm through his as he straightened out his vest. They proceeded outside and started for the beach. Shelly, the owner of Sonata Tailoring and Luna's grandmother, took notice of the two as they strolled by while sweeping her storefront.

"My, my, what have we here?"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Shelly. How are you?" he politely asked, trying to avoid whatever conversation was coming next.

"I'm doing just swell," the older woman answered. "How are _you_ doing?"

"Fine as well."

"We're going to the beach, Grandma," Luna eagerly cut in.

"Is that so? Well, have fun," she said in an overly-enthusiastic tone as she winked.

"I'm sure we will," Luna said, nudging his shoulder. He rolled his eyes. Everyone on Castanet thought he and Luna were a match made in Heaven, even when they were little. She had always had a rather huge crush on him, as well, but her feelings were not returned. In Gill's eyes, she wasn't an unattractive girl, but sometimes she acted like a child, and that was something that the established gentleman detested.

The beach was nothing special to Gill. He tried to suppress a yawn as Luna sat beside him.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

"If you say so."

"I don't know what it is, but something about the beach just…relaxes me." She sighed then rested her head on his shoulder. Gill tensed up, unsure whether he should move or not. Did she think it was a date?

"Luna! Grandma needs you!"

He turned around to see who his savior was. The voice belonged to Candace, Luna's introverted sister.

"Ugh," she mumbled. "Okay, I'll be right there!" Her eyes locked with his. "Well, I guess I have to go now."

Before he could utter a word, she crashed her lips onto his. "Bye."

"Bye…" he managed to choke out, his face as red as a tomato as he just stood there, completely in shock. He tried to collect himself as he gingerly walked home. Hamilton was doing paperwork at the table when Gill arrived.

He looked up. "My, Gill, why is your face so red? Are you feeling okay?"

He gulped nervously but was able to keep his cool.

"I'm feeling fine, Father. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay…" he said, but Gill knew he was still concerned. "Could you run a quick errand for me?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"I need you to head over to Horn Ranch for me. You see, I had requested a document from them stating their profits and expenses for last season, but I never received anything. I'm terribly busy at the moment."

"Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat. "Yes. I can do that." He raked a hand through his hair, a habit he tended to do when he was upset or stressed.

"Great, that'd be perfect."

He stepped outside, relieved that he had gotten himself out of a long conversation with his chatty father, but disappointed in himself as he hated to do what he called 'petty missions' around town. The odd encounter with Luna must have messed him all up, he concluded, because he had agreed to do the task. He sighed in defeat as he started for Horn Ranch.

* * *

While walking past Molly's ranch, the observant deputy mayor noticed something unusual; it was desolate. There were no animals in sight, or Molly. He had been around her ranch a number of times before, but this time it was absolute silence. His gut instinct told him that something wasn't quite right. With his hands in the pockets of his plaid shorts, he coolly but cautiously approached a large plot filled with crops. As he crept closer, his eyes caught what appeared to be Molly lying on her side.

He ran to her and gave her a small shake. "Molly, are you awake?"

No answer. This caused his nerves to become slightly unhinged as he realized something _wasn't _right. He scooped her up into his arms and raced back towards town. She needed a doctor. Her limp body swayed back and forth with every step he took, making him even more uneasy. Many of the townspeople took panicked expressions when they saw him carry her with the same look as well. They cleared the way for him as he entered the clinic.

"What happened?" Dr. Jin asked as Gill laid her down on a bed.

"I-I don't know…" he stuttered. Jin suspiciously glanced at him then started to assess Molly. "I was going to Horn Ranch and when I walked by I saw that she had fainted, and that's all I'm aware of."

Hm," the doctor thought. "Must be from exhaustion; she's working herself too hard. Good news is she's breathing." Gill watched the man as he placed pillows under her feet. "Most of the time, fainting is caused by lack of blood to the brain, so this'll help get her blood flowing," he explained.

"Will she be alright?" he asked with concern.

"She'll be fine. I'd have to keep an eye on her when she comes to, but in an hour or so she'll be on her feet again."

"That's good."

"Very good."

Gill stepped outside and leaned against the doorframe, unleashing a sigh. All he wanted to do was go home, crawl into bed, and sleep all the next day. He decided to do so, but when he got home, his father started to question him.

"Gill, what happened?"

"She fainted. That's all I know."

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine."

"How long will it be before-"

"Father!" he snapped, and then took on a much calmer tone. "Just let me go to bed."

He barged into his room without even looking at him.

* * *

Gill awoke to a knock on his door.

"Come in," he woozily said.

"Luna's here, she wants to see you," he whispered.

His eyes shot wide open. She was the last person he wanted to see. He quickly stumbled out of bed and found some pants, which he struggled to put on. Without even straightening up his hair, he opened his door a bit and peeked outside. Sure enough, there was said girl. He swiftly closed it and took a moment to compose himself, plastering the sternest look he could muster as he stepped out. Luna giggled when she saw his hair, which caused his cheeks to redden.

"What do you want, Luna?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She snickered. "Can I talk to you outside Gilly?"

"Sure," he huffed, following her outside.

"Well," she started, playing with her dress. "The Flower Festival's tomorrow. Do you wanna go with me?"

Gill had forgotten all about the Flower Festival and mentally kicked himself for it. There were preparations that needed to be taken care of, as well as food, decorations, music, everything. He became so wrapped up in his plans and the things he would need to do that he had completely forgotten about Luna's question.

"Hello?" She snapped her fingers in his face. "Anyone home?" He flickered out of the stupor he was in and observed her, who watched his every move with hopeful blue eyes. "Are you going?"

"Well, of course I am," he proclaimed.

"Yay!" she squealed, hugging his neck tightly. "See you there!"

His brows furrowed as he watched her joyfully skip towards Sonata Tailoring. Why she was so delighted to hear that, he didn't know. He shrugged the thought away as he went back inside.

It was the morning of the Flower Festival, and the whole town was bustling with preparations. Brochures were distributed, children laughed and played, and the adults helped with arrangements. Festivals on Castanet were a big deal. The Church Grounds were especially busy, for the events would take place there. Come nightfall, the scenery was stunning. Soft, white strings of light were hung, different assortments of flowers decorated the Grounds, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. There was even a calm breeze that made it feel a little more romantic.

Gill, clad in a gray sweater vest, pink dress shirt, and black tie watched as Hamilton was giving his usual beginning-of-a-festival speech. He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned around to see Luna, in a soft pink dress and even more flowers in her hair. To him, she actually didn't look that bad.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Hi."

"Well don't you look cute tonight," she flirted then giggled. "Come on; let's find a place to sit." After searching around, they found a nice cherry blossom to sit under and took their seats. "This is just beautiful," she breathed.

"It certainly is," he agreed. Her eyes locked with his as she leaned in and kissed him. For a moment he didn't fight it, but something in him stirred up. "No," he said quietly, separating from her.

"Gill…" she whispered as she leaned in again, causing him to back away. A grim frown spread across her face. "Okay, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"I…" he tried to speak, but no words came out. "I don't know." He stared at the ground.

"You act like you like me, and then you totally push me away. What is your damn pro-"

"I act like I _like_ you?" he shot back sharply, glowering. The dumbfounded expression that played across her face had told him that she wasn't expecting that. "Never one have I said that I like you, Luna. You just throw yourself on top of me all the time. Maybe if you would give me a chance to speak for myself, you would know that I actually don't like you." He glared at her but could feel his harsh expression soften when tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I can't believe you!" she cried, causing some people to look their way. "You're such a jerk!"

She got up and ran across the Church Grounds and down the stairs that led into town. A slightly embarrassed and annoyed Gill shot daggers at those who were staring, who quickly looked away. He sighed and worriedly ran his hand through his hair as he looked in the direction Luna ran, and there she was. Molly was wearing a white lace short dress with red flats and a single red rose in her hair. He watched her as she shyly walked around, skimming the crowd for anyone who looked familiar. Her eyes landed on him and she started in his direction.

"Hey," she said as she sat down. He glumly waved a hand in response. "Do you know what happened to Lu-"She stopped when she saw the look he gave her. Her eyes widened a bit before she shifted awkwardly. "So, I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday. When I passed out."

"No problem," he muttered.

"Who knows how long I would've been out there," she said as she forced a laugh, trying to get a conversation going.

He forced a slight smile, finally looking up. Her tense expression relaxed, and the uneasiness he had been carrying with him all night finally eased up.

"How do you like it here?" he asked.

"I love everything about this place," she said, her eyes sparkling. "The people here are so sweet."

"I'm glad to hear that."

The conversation soon turned into laughter and smiles as the night continued on. They talked until Hamilton's voice booming in the air interrupted them.

"How was everyone's night?" he chuckled. Agreements and hoots rang out. "Alright, alright. I'm glad everyone had a great time! But sadly, the time has come for this festival to end. Have a goodnight!"

In a matter of minutes, farewells were said and the crowd dispersed.

"It was nice talking to you tonight, Gill," she said with a smile.

He smiled as well. "It was nice talking to you as well. Have a nice night."

She walked away, leaving him and his father alone.

"She's a lovely girl," he said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "She really is."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly enjoyed the Flower Festival. Through all of the usual hustle-and-bustle that came with moving into a new town, she found some sort of refuge in Gill. Although he seemed standoffish to her, she thoroughly enjoyed the conversation.

Although things started off a little bumpy, she had adjusted well to living on her own in Castanet. People began to warm up to the young rancher, and in the process she had made many close friends. She had grown especially close to Renee and as well as Kathy and Chase, who both worked at the local bar. She dubbed her little farm 'Greene Ranch,' in honor of her family's lineage in agriculture.

Greene Ranch was already bustling with life within its first week. Her cow, Maybelline, was fully-grown and on her way to producing superior-quality milk. She had acquired four chickens from Horn Ranch and a strong, mature horse named Buck, whom she borrowed from Kathy for easy-access around town.

Molly was tending to her fully-grown crops, an assortment of lettuce, potatoes, strawberries, and others. Although it was Spring, sweat began to bead on her forehead; Summer was lurking around the corner. Her first harvest had already come in, and that combined with products from her animals earned her a good 7000G. She finished her watering duties and proceeded towards the barn. She stopped, observing the rather crappy condition the buildings were in. Releasing a huge sigh, she realized that the carpenter's son was right; she'd have to get them repaired sooner or later. Despite the small let-down, she skipped into the barn and was greeted by Maybelline and Buck.

"Well, hello ya'll!" She cheerily sang as she skipped towards the animals. Buck bounced his head in what she assumed was a reply and Maybelline stared into space. She began to brush Buck, joyfully humming while doing so. He made a happy noise as she shifted to Maybelline, who finally took notice of her. She wasn't the smartest cow in the world, but Molly still adored her nonetheless.

Having finally finished all of her work, she slumped on her uneven front porch. She took a moment, enjoying the scenery, when she heard horses galloping her way. Her hair bobbed as she spun towards the direction of the sound and saw Renee and Kathy, riding their horses her way.

"Hey, what's up?" Kathy asked, her southern accent very strong.

"Just finished work," Molly tiredly replied with a small grin.

A sly smile spread across her face. "We were wondering if you wanted to come and ride with us."

Molly's eyes lit up. She was a skilled rider, and had been doing it ever since she was little.

"Sounds like fun!" she chimed.

She excitedly ran back to the barn, grabbed a saddle, and then located Buck, who was grazing in the field.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Renee jested, but Molly took off for the farm before she could even finish her sentence.

"Hey!" the two shouted in unison, starting in her direction.

Buck soared down the dirt path. Molly snapped her head back to see how much of a lead she had, but was disappointed to realize it wasn't much. She snapped the horse's reins and he picked up the pace. Her hair fluttered around in crazy directions but she didn't mind it. As a matter of fact, she embraced it. Across the bridge and though Flute Fields they raced, until finally reaching the gate of Cain's race track.

"That was _not _fair," Renee protested as she and Kathy met with Molly.

"I didn't want to be the rotten egg," she nonchalantly replied.

"We didn't either," Kathy teased with a smile.

"That's okay Kathy," Renee started. "The _real _race will be held in here."

The trio entered the racetrack on horse one-by-one.

"So this is where the Animal Festival race is at," Molly said, in awe.

"Yep! It's used for practice, too."

"You shouldn't have told me that, 'cause I'm gonna come here every day now!" Molly laughed.

They all giggled as they trotted alongside each other.

"So Renee," Kathy started. "When's Toby gonna ask you out?"

"W-What?" She stuttered, her cheeks light pink. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Aw, c'mon, don't give me that crap! You two flirt _all_ the time. Just admit it, you _like _Toby!"

"Well, what about Owen?" Ya'll flirt _all_ the time too!" Renee shot back, mocking Kathy's voice. "You like him."

"Sure do. In fact, we're meeting tonight at the bar. I said it, so just say it, you like Toby."

"I like Toby…" Renee timidly squeaked, her cheeks now a shade of crimson. More giggles erupted from the girls.

"So Molly…" Kathy began.

"My lips are sealed," Molly disputed, a mischievous grin upon her face.

"Is that so?" Kathy asked, now wearing a rascally look as well. "Fine. I'll just name every guy in town and read your face as I do so."

"Fine," Molly said, crossing her arms and trying to hide a grin.

She said each name slowly. "Luke…Calvin…Julius…Jin…oh! What about Chase? You two seem to be getting along." She watched Molly like a hawk.

"Not in the way you think," she sassed. Renee eyeballed her up and down. They were determined to find out.

"Miss Renee!" a voice rang out. "Miss Renee, I must have a word with you!"

All three women turned their horses around to see who the voice belonged to. It was none other than Gill Hamilton.

"I forgot about _him_…" Kathy realized.

"Yes, Gill?" Renee asked.

"My father is in need of a document which states your profits for last season. It appears that your parents aren't home."

"Um, sure, come with me." She hopped off her horse.

He exchanged glances with Kathy and Molly. "Ladies."

Molly's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. She nervously gulped as she noticed Kathy's emerald eyes staring her down.

"So, the Mayor's son, huh? Seems a bit preppy for you, but whatever floats your boat."

"I don't like him," Molly said defensively, her cheeks flustering even more.

"What? Okay, _that _is the biggest lie of the year. You totally started blushing when he said hi to us!"

"So."

"So? So it means you like him!"

"But I don't."

"But you _do._"

"Can we just drop this?"

"Fine, whatever you say," Kathy said as she leaned ever-so-closely to her ear. "_Lover girl._" She shot daggers at the giggling cowgirl, sick of the teenage-girl humor.

"See you tomorrow, Kat," she coldly spoke as she trotted away on Buck.

"Aw, I was just kidding!"

* * *

Gill gently held Molly's face in his hands as he slowly leaned into her. His sapphire eyes were fixated on her lips but then gazed into her eyes.

"I love you," he said in a smooth voice.

She beamed from ear to ear. "I love you too."

Gill smiled, closing his eyes and placing a soft kiss on her lips. They separated for a moment, and then went in for another, then another. Molly felt a single, cold drop of water land on her hand as she was running it through his platinum hair. They continued the blissful moment until the rain began to pour. The rain had soaked them, but they still started for cover. He ran ahead of her, becoming less visible as the rain poured down harder and harder. Her eyes desperately searched for him, but she had no luck as the downpour only continued.

"_Gill!_"

He was nowhere in sight. She couldn't see more than four feet in front of her, causing her to panic. She sat all alone on the wet ground, releasing a series of sobs. Everything soon became a blur.

Molly shot up out of bed, soaked in sweat. The moonlight shone through her window and bathed the hardwood floors in light. She wiped the dampness off of her face and sighed, realizing that it was all just a dream; a strange one at that. In need of fresh air, she decided to go outside and take a little walk. She slid her small feet into her plush slippers and stepped outside, the crisp air cool on her skin.

She ended up on the outskirts of Harmonica Town. Gingerly walking, she stopped when she noticed a figure sitting on the bridge. As she crept closer, she discovered that it was Gill. She took notice of what she was wearing; an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It _was _two in the morning, after all. Knowing that, why was such a well-behaved man up at that time? He sat there, his head down low, solemnly watching his reflection in the water.

She slowly approached him. "What are you doing?"

He glanced at her with downcast eyes before returning his gaze to the water. "I should ask you the same."

"I couldn't sleep…needed some fresh air."

"Same," he muttered.

She leaned against the bridge. He usually had an icy demeanor, but something was bothering him, and she was determined to find out what.

"What's up?" she asked.

He released a heavy sigh, obviously not wanting to speak. He fidgeted with his fingers for a few seconds before speaking up.

He spoke slowly. "Today is the day my mother died."

"I'm…I'm so sorry…"

She was at a loss for words. She knew he didn't have a mother, judging from her obvious absence, but she didn't know how she died, or when. Gill turned her way; and Molly was almost sure she saw a small smile on his face.

"Eh, it was a long time ago. I'm sure she wouldn't want me to sit here and mope about it."

She pondered for a moment, unsure if she should've kept asking questions. "What was she like?"

His typical glare seemed to soften and his voice brightened. "She was, in one word, astounding. A truly beautiful woman. And my father…he loved her so much," he said as he looked up at the sky, "He would always grow her flowers, cook for her…he sacrificed so much just to keep her happy."

She smiled. "What was her name?"

"Her name? It was Auriella."

"That's pretty."

"Very pretty," he said as he hopped off of the bridge. The familiar pitter-patter sound of rain resonated throughout the island. "Well, it seems we should both be headed our ways home now."

Before they could say another word, it started to shower. There was no use in them rushing to get home, they were both drenched.

Molly started back for her farm when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gill moved his sopping hair out of his face.

"Thanks for talking."

"No problem," she said. He leaned closer.

"Seriously. Thank you."

She gave him a warming smile. "You're welcome."

He gave her shoulder a light squeeze before turning around and running for his home.

"_I'm not starting to like him…am I?" _she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Evening, schnukums," Chase casually said with his back turned as Molly plopped down on a barstool.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, leaning against the table.

He turned around. "I don't know, you're smelly I guess."

She smirked. "Not funny, Chase."

"Ha, I'm just kiddin'. I saw your reflection in the glass when you walked in."

Her amber eyes narrowed. "I thought so."

He grinned. "So, what can I getcha tonight, the usual?"

"You know it."

"You got it," he winked.

Molly and Chase had grown to become good, if not best friends over the recent weeks. She discovered that underneath that layer of sarcasm and snarky comments was a generous, amusing, and thoughtful person. They had even made a habit of hanging out at the Brass Bar every Friday night. It wasn't a date night, but just two close friends spending time together.

"You cook at home, right Molly?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"You any good?"

"I got a few years on me."

"Years, huh… I've been trying to teach Maya here recently, but teaching her how to cook is like teaching a rock how to swim…and rocks don't swim, they _sink_."

She chuckled. "She's that bad, huh?"

"She's _terrible,_" he groaned. " And I don't get it, she can't even make toast without screwing it up." The bell that hung on the door rang, indicating that someone had arrived. "Oh Goddess, she's here!" he said, crouching underneath the bar. "Hide me!"

"How'd ya get under there so fast?" She giggled while taking a glance behind her. "Too late."

The orange-headed, blue-eyed, bubbly girl stopped beside Chase, who had resumed cooking.

"Hi Chasey."

He sighed. "Hi Maya."

"Whatcha doin'?" She fondly asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"I'm cooking."

"Cooking for who?"

"For Owen."

"Hm," she pondered. "Could you cook something for me?"

"Sure," he said. "But you have to pay for it."

A frown spread across her face. "Well, I don't have any money on me right now…but, could you-"

"Sorry, no can do."

"Oh…that's too bad… I guess I'll see you later, then," a glum Maya said.

"Yeah," Chase said, too focused on his cooking. She left the bar, walking slowly.

"Why'd you have to be so mean?" Molly asked.

He seemed to shrug it off. "Eh, I guess you could say she's used to it. Here's your drink."

She thought for a moment. "Ya know, you and her would make a _really _cute couple!"

He spun around on his heel with a look of repulsion on his face. "NO."

"Aw, c'mon! Think about it…you love to cook, she loves to eat, the perfect match!"

"I don't care, it'll never happen in a million years."

"Whatever," she said, gulping down the rest of her Raspberry Cocktail. "Someday it'll happen, then you'll realize I was right all along."

"That'll be the day pigs fly."

"You might be surprised," she said with a wink as she walked out into the cool Spring night.

Harmonica Town was silent, except for the waves on the shore and the bell that hung from Pascal's boat. It was late, so most lights were out; all of them except Mayor Hamilton's home.

"_It's awfully late,_" she thought.

Her nosy and curious nature drew her closer to the house. Up the stairs and under the archway she snuck, until hidden beneath a window. She took a peek inside. Gill was sitting at the table, his arms folded and an agitated expression on his face. Hamilton was pacing back-and-forth wearing a worried look.

"You don't think I'm ready?" Gill asked in a monotone voice.

"No…I don't think you're ready," his father answered.

"Why not?" The angry man's voice intensified. "I-I'm fiscally responsible, I can handle legal issues, I know what's right and wrong when it comes to managing the island, I can-"

"Yes, Gill, I know. And I'm very proud of you for that. I have raised a fine, keen, and logical young man. I understand that you work hard to keep this island safe and enjoyable for the people…but you're just not ready to take on the full responsibilities that come with being Mayor of this island…alone."

There was silence. Then Gill spoke. "Is this about _marriage?_" The word rolled off of his tongue as if it were the most hideous and ghastly topic known to man.

"Well-"

"No, Father. The reason you continue to push and push this on me baffles me. What makes you believe that I need to be _married _to be a good mayor? I can handle it nonetheless; I don't _need _a wife."

Hamilton's voice took on a deep, dark tone. "You are not ready to be the mayor and that is _final_."

More silence. "You know what? Fine. _Fine._ I don't care, because I don't _want_to be Mayor anymore. I don't need to be Mayor, I don't need a wife, and _I don't need you._"

"Get out."

"What?"

"_I said get out! Get out and don't come back!" _

"_FINE!" _Gill shouted as he headed for the door. Molly moved back in the shadows so she wouldn't get caught. He stormed out, abruptly slamming the door behind him as he left. She heard glass breaking from inside the house. Gill cursed under his breath as he stormed towards the Brass Bar. Molly sat there, alone in the aftermath, her mind reeling as she thought about what she should do. Talk to Hamilton? Pursuit Gill? After thinking for a few, she decided to go home for the night. After all, it was none of her business anyways.

Gill was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe his father, keeping him from obtaining his rightful position as Mayor all because of something as silly as marriage. The ex-Deputy Mayor called him every degrading name he could think of as he plowed into the bar.

"That bastard," he huffed as he sat down.

"What's the matter, honey? Rough day at the office?" Chase asked before snickering to himself.

"Screw you."

"Oh-ho-ho! Somebody's hormonal." Up went his middle finger. Chase's smirk turned into a grim frown as he looked Gill dead in the eyes. "Oh Kathy dear, would you be a daring and take care of _this _customer for me?" he hissed.

Kathy laughed, already aware of what was going on; she knew that the two truly couldn't stomach the sight of one another.

"What's wrong, hun?" she sympathetically asked while reaching for a glass.

"I would rather not talk about it."

She pursed her lips. "Well I'm sorry. I guess ya want something heavy?"

"Please," he said while rubbing his temples. Kathy was about to fix his drink when he stopped her. "Say, do you have a cigarette?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, a worried expression easing onto her face. "Yeah…" She handed him one from across the counter, along with a lighter.

He lit it then leaned back in his chair, watching the smoke aimlessly drift in the air like a child would a balloon. He deeply inhaled and felt the nicotine rushing through his veins. Exhaling with a large sigh, he could feel the stress start to dissipate as a thick cloud of smoke surrounded him.

"I didn't think of you as a smoker," Kathy coughed, waving the smoke away.

He sighed. "Only sometimes."

"Ah, I understand." She handed him his drink and locked eyes with him. "Go easy tonight, okay?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. He disregarded her word that night, however, and drank one after the other, or at least until he couldn't recall his own name.

* * *

"Um…Mr. Hamilton, wake up!" His head was splitting. He moaned loudly and rubbed his eyes, trying to see through the blurredness. The room was spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. "Mr. Hamilton?"

"Ah!" He screamed after seeing Maya tower over his bed. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Uh, you're actually at the Inn…The Ocarina Inn?"

Panicked, he jolted up and observed the room. Sure enough, he was at the Inn. "Oh, no," he said as he slumped back down. He quickly stood up but struggled to gain his footing. "Okay Maya, what _exactly _happened last night?"

She nervously fondled with her dress as she thought. "Well, uh, Mr.-"

"Don't call me that."

"Okay…_Gill… _you came in here last night and you were really super-duper drunk, and you said you needed a room 'cause you didn't wanna see that 'sonuvabitch' ever again, so my mom gave you a room, and then you puked in one of our potted plants before passing out on the floor…"

He could feel the heat in his cheeks as he listened to Maya describe the unfortunate and embarrassing events of the previous night. "Oh, my…"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad…"

He glared at Maya, and then cleared his throat. "Where are the bathrooms?"

"Down the hall to the right," she pointed.

"Thank you," he said, nearly pushing her out of the way as he hurriedly left the room. He made his way down the hall and into the bathroom, heading straight for the shower. He stripped down and jumped in, turning the water as hot as he could stand it. The thought of how stupid and irresponsible he must've looked troubled him.

"_How could someone who so many people could look up to go out and make an utter fool out of himself? It's not like anyone cares, though…Besides, what would be the purpose of going out and trying to create a respectable image of myself if it would all be for nothing?"_

He turned the water off and tried not to think of his father and his senseless judgment. He wrapped a towel around his waist and sprinted towards his room to find some fresh clothes on his bed. They were Jake's, who was maybe a little bigger than he was. The khaki pants fit him nicely, as well as the light-blue dress shirt, which he tucked in and rolled the sleeves up. As he creaked open the door that led to the lobby, he saw Colleen, Jake, Yolanda, and Maya enjoying breakfast. The thought of going out in front of them humiliated him, but it had to be done. The tone in the room stiffened when he entered. A seat was placed nicely for him along with breakfast.

He took a deep breath. "I apologize for my irrational behavior last night night…"

Quiet. They all wore weary, uncomfortable smiles. Colleen spoke up. "It's okay, Gill… we understand that life can be a little…difficult sometimes." She smiled, although it seemed a bit forced. Jake, Yolanda, nor Maya looked up from their food.

"And…thank you for all of this…for being so hospitable."

Colleen smiled. "You're welcome."

The next ten minutes were silent, except for the sounds of people eating. When breakfast was over, he thanked them once again and left the building. He ran a mental checklist of what his next move could be. He didn't want to see his father, and Luna hadn't spoken to him since the Flower Festival. Then an idea popped into his head; to go and see Molly. And he did so.

* * *

She was napping under a cherry tree when he arrived at the farm. She looked so peaceful that he almost didn't want to wake her. Her lively hair flowed in the breeze and her pink cheeks glowed. He suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in as he realized he had been gawking at her for minutes. He had to wake her up before it got creepy, he decided. He stepped closer then squatted to her level.

"Hey, Molly," he whispered, reaching out and squeezing her shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Hey."

She smiled. "Hey."

"Whatcha doing?" she asked in a sleepy yet suspicious voice.

"I, uh," he stuttered, trying to scramble up a reason as to why he _was _there. "I want to know if you would like to, uh…take a walk?"

She shrugged. "I could use a walk."

He helped her stand up and they started towards Garmon Mines.

"So…can I talk to you about something?" he asked.

"Of course."

They stopped at the lake. "Well, I'm not able to become Mayor anymore…my father stated that I need to marry first, and I don't see that happening in my future…so it looks like I might have to wait longer than I had originally anticipated."

"It can't be that long! You'll find someone before you know it."

"But who would want to marry _me?"_

"I'm sure there's someone out there for you!"

His temper flared. "But who, Molly? _WHO?"_ She appeared to be a little hurt from his sudden outburst. He tried to douse the flame that was growing within him as he turned away from her; he couldn't handle the pained expression on her face. He sullenly shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked around a rock. "Who would want to marry someone like me… a _failure_."

"I don't think you're a failure," she squeaked.

He glanced over his shoulder. "You hardly even know me. Besides, everyone else thinks I am." He wheeled around and stared into her eyes. "Ever since I was little boy all I've ever wanted to do was impress my father. Then after Mother died, I knew that that would _never _happen… for God's sake, some days he didn't even wanna _look _at me!" He could feel the hot tears swelling as his voice cracked. "But I kept trying and trying and trying, and he'd always say, 'Good job, son' or, 'I'm proud of you', but no matter what I did, I always felt that I had never _astonished_ him. And so I felt that maybe, just maybe, becoming Mayor of this island would make him honored to call me his son. That it would prove to him that I'm not a letdown. So that's what I strived to do; to follow in his footsteps, to become a better Mayor and even a better father in the future. But now I know…now I know that he never was proud of me. I've never impressed him with anything I've ever accomplished. I've failed him…" He grabbed a jagged rock and furiously hurled it into the lake.

"You're doing it wrong," she tenderly said. His brows furrowed as he watched her pick up a smooth pebble, which she threw towards the lake. The pebble skipped delicately across the surface of the crystal-clear water before sinking with a 'plop'. She then spun him around, pulled him into a tight embrace, and nuzzled his chest.

"You haven't failed me, yet."

His heart was beating a mile-a-minute.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You got me?" Molly asked as she looked up at Gill, her amber eyes sparkling.

"W-What?"

A small giggle escaped from her lips. "I said you haven't failed me yet."

"Oh, um…thanks," he numbly said. She giggled again then gave him another hug. He awkwardly rested his hands on the small of her back and returned the embrace.

"Well, I gotta go, need to put the animals in," she said as she looked back towards her farm. "Gonna get ready for the Animal Festival!"

Gill couldn't believe it. He had forgotten about yet another festival. A thought struck him, though; since he wasn't Deputy Mayor anymore, he wouldn't have to do anything but show up. It didn't matter if the Animal Festival was a year away or a day away, because he wouldn't have to manage anything.

"_I'm a free man," _he thought. "_Free of any responsibility here." _

He snickered more at the thought of it. It felt like the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He practically skipped back to the Inn.

* * *

Two days had gone by since the dispute. He was still residing at the Inn, and he hadn't been drinking as heavily. His father still wasn't speaking to him, nor looking at him, except for a quick glance and then a "Hmph" of repugnance, which his son gladly returned. Life as Deputy Mayor was definitely unlike his current one; there was nothing to do. Socialization wasn't an aspect of the past life for sure. Spending days on end in a stuffy office with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company wasn't exactly the definition of 'social'. So there he was, bored out of his mind as he sat in an empty inn room, thinking about the Animal Festival. Almost everyone in town was there, which didn't bother him, but something gave him the desire to go. He knew his father would be there, so he planned on avoiding him at all costs.

He could hear the bluegrass music playing as soon as he stepped off of the bridge at Flute Fields. He found himself walking in the direction of the upbeat sound, and noticed a multitude of balloons, animals, and people. Everyone appeared to be having a good time.

"Hey! You came!"

He turned around to see a joyous Molly, clad in equestrian gear.

He tried his best at sounding merry as he inspected every aspect of the festival. "I thought I might come and see what's going on."

"Well, cool! It just started, come with me!" She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowd. "There's lots of stuff to look at."

She led him to a small stand that was run by Anissa and began to talk to her. He felt a small tug on his shirt and turned around to see little Chloe holding a chicken.

"Hello, sir!" she squeaked as she raised the bird to his face. "Would you like to take a picture with this here chicken?"

"I suppose."

She gave him the chicken, which squirmed and wriggled in his arms. She fumbled with the camera that was hanging from her neck before raising it to take his picture. "Say cheese!"

Molly jumped into the picture just moments before the shutter clicked. The little girl giggled, pulling the picture out then waving it around. Gill watched as their faces came into clear view. Molly wore a goofy smile, him an uncomfortable one as he was holding the chicken, which was back in Chloe's arms.

"Why so serious?" Molly joked before giving him something else he couldn't stand; a stuffed bell pepper.

"Um…Molly?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you give me this?"

"I thought you loved bell peppers?"

"And who told you that?"

"Your dad."

"And you believed him _why_?"

She thought for a moment. "Good question." She took the pepper and started to eat it. "More for me!"

Just then, a voice rang throughout the festival, a voice that caused him to cringe.

"Attention everyone!" Mayor Hamilton said. All heads turned to face the small pedestal that he stood on. "The Animal Race is about to begin, so I ask that all contestants please make their way to the starting line!"

Molly's face lit up. "That's me, wish me luck!" She dashed towards the track. The festival-goers slowly made way to the bleachers that surrounded the track, Gill taking his seat close to the front.

"HEY GILL!" a flamboyant voice yelled. He caught a glimpse of blue hair from the corner of his eye.

"Hey Luke," he groaned.

Luke plopped down next to Gil. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"I'm watching the race."

"Why? You've never watched it before."

"Luke, what the hell are you talking about? Yes I have."

"No you haven't! You were always busy doing something else, like working in that boring office of yours or flirting with Luna."

"Shut up, Luke."

"Ha! You know I'm right!"

"Actually, you're not right. I never-"

"SHH! The race is starting!"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance then found Molly, who was mounted on her horse in between Kathy and Renee. The other racers were Owen, Calvin, and Craig. They all wore serious, determined faces. _POP! _The gun shot, causing the six riders to burst away in a cloud of dust. They sprang through the dust; Craig was first, followed by Molly, Kathy, Renee, Calvin, and then Owen. Molly began to catch speed with Craig, but was quickly left behind. Craig skyrocketed ahead of the pack, his horse kicking up rocks and dust behind him. Kathy was catching up to Molly, who was followed closely by Renee. Molly soon separated herself from the rest of the pack and was now picking up the pace, slowly making her way to Craig. Although he was a farmer and not a rancher, Craig was still a riding legend; the first-place winner every year. It was almost impossible to defeat him. Gill pondered if they could have a new champion.

"So far folks," Hamilton bellowed, "we have Craig with a surpassing lead, Molly following close behind in second place, and behind Molly we have Kathy, Renee, Owen, and- what's this? Calvin is catching speed!" Everyone watched as Calvin raced past Owen, leaving him in last place. "And Calvin is now in fifth place! Wait a minute, folks! We may have a new champion this year!" Molly was now side-to-side with Craig. The anticipation intensified as the competitors came closer to the finish line.

"GO MOLLY!" Luke roared. Molly gained the lead.

"We could have a new champ!" Hamilton screamed.

The spectators roared at the possibility of a new titleholder. Craig edged closer. Gill intently watched as the six racers flew past the finish line. The race was over, but no one knew who had won.

"Who was it?"

"Did anyone see who it was?"

"I think it was a tie!"

The confusion grew louder as the townsfolk tried to find out who the champion was.

"Did you see who it was?" Luke frantically asked.

"_It was Molly," _Gill whispered under his breath as a wave of realization dawned on him. "It was Molly!"

The crowd hushed when they heard his outburst. Hamilton, who was discussing what had happened with Hannah and Cain a few bleachers below, overheard him.

"And how do you know that?"

He glared at his father. "_Because I saw it." _

He returned a cold stare and turned around to continue debating. Voices picked up again as Gill's view was considered.

"Okay everybody, calm down!" the mayor spoke into the microphone. "It seems we have a new champion this year."

The crowd went berserk and applauded wildly for the new champion. Gill's eyes found an ecstatic Molly, who was wrapped in a tight hug with Kathy and Renee. Her eyes met his as she mouthed the words 'thank you', an enormous smile across her face. He smiled back.

The Animal Festival was coming to a close. Gill was starting his trek back to the Inn when Molly had caught up to him.

"I can't believe that happened!"

"Me either."

"I mean, wow. Thank you. Thank you for sticking up for me like that."

"You're welcome," he said. They stopped at the Festival entrance, just beneath the banner. The sun was starting to set.

"So," she started. "It looks like you and your dad are still going at it."

"Unfortunately so," he sighed, looking at her. "But you know what? I don't even care anymore. I can make it on my own without him."

"Hm. Still staying at the Inn?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah…they've been very lenient with me, thought, which is good…"

She thought for a moment. "You can stay with me if you want."

"W-What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah! If you want, you could come in tonight!"

"Well, that'd be great. But you're sure that this is alright with you?"

"Yes, it's alright."

"Thank you so much, Molly. This means the world to me."

"You're welcome."

It was official; Gill was moving in with Molly, and it really did mean the world to him.

* * *

Come nightfall, he was at her door with a box of his belongings. He hadn't told anybody that he was moving in with her, for the fear of being frowned upon. In Castanet, it was tradition that young people didn't move in together unless they had just married. No one even knew what he was up to anymore though; it was like he had disappeared from the island.

She slowly opened the door. "Hey, come in." She led him into her home, which much surprise to him was cozy.

"You've really done well with this place."

"I've tried. It was a mess when I got here. But the roof's fixed and I tidied it up some." She led him to a couch covered in blankets and pillows. "I hope you don't mind couches," she laughed.

"Not at all," he chuckled.

"Good. Well, the bathroom's over there, make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

"By the way, what time do you usually wake up in the morning?"

"Eight, why?"

"Just wondering," she said in a quirky voice. He watched her as she sauntered to her bed, her tan legs very noticeable I her pajama shorts. He smacked himself for checking her out in such a fashion. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," he said as he collapsed onto her couch, closing his eyes.

* * *

"Good morning, Sunshine!"

Her smell was the first thing he noticed. "Good morning," he half-heartedly muttered. He eyeballed her up and down; she was covered from head-to-toe in muck. "You're a mess."

"First day of the season. It's always the dirtiest."

"That makes sense," he said, getting up and looking out of a window that faced the farm.

"I have all sorts of stuff planted; honeydew, sunflowers, corn, tomatoes, you name it!" She chimed. He chuckled at her excitement. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not much of a breakfast-eater."

"Ah, you're the 'coffee-drinker'. Well I'm making some if you want any."

"I'm fine, thank you," he appreciatively glanced at her. Returning his gaze outside, his eyes narrowed as he noticed two unfamiliar people coming their way. "Hey Molly," he called. "Who are those people?"

"Those are my parents!"

"What?"

"Yeah," she said as she hysterically cleared the couch of blankets and threw his possessions in her closet. "Quick! Hide in here!" She pushed him into the bathroom. "Stay quiet," she whispered, closing the door. His heart pounded as he tried to listen to what was going on outside.

She opened the door. "Hey!"

"Oh my goodness, look at you!" her mother cheered. "You're all grown up now!"

"It's good to see you guys! C-Come in, everything's great, the farm's great, I'm great!" she stuttered nervously.

"Is this place _cute_ or what?"

"Hey Molls, is this the bathroom?"

Gill's heart stopped. He needed to find somewhere to hide, and fast. He hauled himself into the shower.

"Um, yeah!"

The door flew open and he walked in. Gill held his breath as he hid and tried not to listen as Molly's father did his business.

"_Talk about awkward," _he thought. He finished and left the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. "_Now I can't leave the shower, great."_

"Come on Caroline, we can talk to tonight," he said, interrupting Molly and her mother's conversation."

"Oh yeah, that's right! We'll be a town for a few days, dear. Dinner tonight?"

"Uh, sure!"

"Great. We'll be on our way now, see you tonight," Mrs. Greene said.

"Bye-Bye now," said her father.

"Bye guys," Molly said, closing the door.

Gill slumped against her shower wall. "_This is going to be a long week."_


	6. Chapter 6

"Well," Molly started as she ambled into the bathroom. "That was certainly unexpected."

"You don't say?" Gill grunted as he poked his head from the shower curtain. "I had to listen to your father _urinate." _She couldn't help but laugh at him a little, which caused his cheeks to redden. There was an awkward silence as the tone in the room stiffened. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head and pursing her lips. She really didn't know. It was her first time living on her own, and she already had a guy living with her! Although he wasn't her live-in boyfriend, she knew her strict father wouldn't buy it, no matter what kind of story she'd cook up. "Let's just keep it on the down-low for now."

"Are you sure that is the best option?"

"I think it's the _only _option."

"Well, I trust your instinct, Molly." She watched as his icy eyes poured into hers. "But I hope this is the right decision."

With that, he swiftly walked past her and left the room, leaving her alone.

She turned around. "Gill." He was nowhere to be seen. Figuring that he must've gone outside, she exited the house and found him gazing towards the ocean. His hands were in his pockets and he stood there, motionless.

He acknowledged her. "I have a proposition; I will stay out of your hair for the next few days. I will leave in the morning and come back at night. Goddess knows we don't want _that_ to happen again."

Molly gave the newfound idea some thought, but a wave of sadness came over her. She hated to admit it, but she was actually starting to _enjoy_ his company.

"Where will you go?"

"I'll find something to do." He faced her now, his gaze shifting towards Flute Fields. "Maybe I'll talk to some of the townsfolk, get myself acquainted with people. You know, something I hadn't done much of before." He let out a small laugh. "So if you don't mind, I'll be on my way now. See you tonight."

She felt an urge to stop him. It stirred in her stomach, wanting to climb out. She swallowed it down, though, and solemnly watched as his figure walked away.

* * *

Molly's full-length mirror reflected a young woman wearing a ruffled pink tank top, holy jeans, and brown cowgirl boots; not the most ideal outfit for dinner with her parents, but she wasn't going on a date, so she didn't feel the need to dress up. She was about to leave for the Brass Bar when Gill stormed in.

She quickly spun around while putting an earring in. "What are you doing here?"

He appeared to be in a rush as he darted over to his box of things. "I'm just…I'm looking for something I need."

"Well here, let me help you!" She said, approaching an antsy Gill.

He threw an arm in her face. "No, no, I got it!"

The thing he was searching so desperately for was a green leather book.

"What is that anyways?" She peered over his shoulder.

He abruptly stood up and his posture straightened significantly. "It's nothing that you should concerned about," he said arrogantly. "_Now if you don't mind."_

Submitting to his rude and slightly discourteous command, she shuffled out of his way as he headed back into the dark of night, not even bothering to close the door.

"Hmph." She turned back around to face her mirror and finally finished accessorizing herself. Grabbing a purse, she flew out the door, making sure that it would be _closed_. As she walked, she had realized something; it was one of the ultra-rare occasions when she actually felt like a woman, and not like a dingy, dirty farm-girl. Having grown-up on a ranch, playing princess definitely wasn't a pastime of hers. Life usually consisted of, "Molly, go feed the chickens," or "Did you make sure the cows have enough hay?" She never really had the chance to be a girl, so she tried to enjoy every chance she got.

"_Maybe if I have a daughter one day," _she thought, "_I won't be nearly as rough on her as my dad was to me." _She chuckled at the thought of it as she entered the Brass Bar.

That's when she saw him. Gill was perched at the bar, a drink in one hand and his little green book in the other.

"Molly!" Chase called from the kitchen. "Table for three, right?" She nodded her head. He set a table for she and her parents, who were nowhere to be seen, and then continued to his work back in the kitchen. She threw her purse on the table as she trudged to the barstool where Gill was sitting. He lazily turned around.

"What are you doing here?" she angrily asked.

He eyed her up and down. "What are _you _doing here?" She was beginning to suspect that he was drunk.

"I'm meeting my parents here for dinner, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he slurred. "Wait…your parents are in town?"

_"Blotto," _she thought. She sighed heavily then coughed, recognizing the thick odor to reach her nose as cigarette smoke. "Have you been _smoking_?" she sputtered.

"Yep," he laughed carelessly. Drunken Gill was laid-back and relaxed, unlike Sober Gill, who was famous for his uptight and proud nature. It was like a tidal wave of alcohol had torn down the walls that he usually isolated himself in. His eyes had changed as well, melting from an ice-cold glare to a vivid ocean blue. She found herself succumbing to his captivating and rare gaze.

The bell on the door rang, and in walked her parents. "Well don't you look just adorable!" Her mother's cheery voice snapped her out the trance she was in.

"Welcome to the Brass Bar, my name is Chase, and I'll be your server today." Molly tried not to laugh at him; it was so unusual for her to see him act professionally. He tried to suppress a giggle as well but failed miserably. She knew he was putting it on just because her parents were there. He laughed again. "What can I get ya'll today?" He took their orders then left for the kitchen.

"So, how do you guys like it here?" Molly asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"I love it!" her mom started, "It's just the cutest little town ever! Your father and I did a little shopping today."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time." She stole a glance at Gill, who was studying her parents while bearing an uncanny resemblance to a kid trying to remember an answer on a hard test.

"How is your ranch doing, Molls?" Mr. Greene asked with curiosity dazzling in his eyes.

"What? Oh, the ranch…it's doing great! I love it."

He nodded. "That's good."

"Pardon me Chase," Gill started, more outspoken than usual. "And I don't mean to be rude, but as future Mayor I feel I must address something. You see…you look like a pansy."

Molly's stomach dropped. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

Chase spun around and pointed to his hair. "I get it. The hairpins, right?"

"Well-"

"What about you, with that prissy get up?!" Gill was silent. "And don't even get me started with that mama's boy haircut!"

Gill aggressively stood up then staggered drunkenly, knocking his barstool on the ground and causing a loud clatter. People were starting to watch.

His eyes were engulfed in flames. "Don't bring her into this."

"What are you gonna do, mama's boy?" Things were about to get real ugly.

"Ladies, LADIES!" Julius stood up from where he was sitting across the bar. The whole restaurant was quiet as people shifted their gazes from Julius to Chase and Gill. He slowly sauntered over to where the bickering two were. "If you need someone to give you a rundown on being a proper gentleman, I'd be more than willing to help!" His tone darkened. "Otherwise- shut it."

Gill cursed under his breath as he started for the door, struggling to walk in a straight line while doing so. Conversations continued.

"You know that boy?" Mr. Greene asked, referring to Gill.

"No."

"Good. Looks like a handful."

"Here's your food, enjoy." Chase gave them three plates, each full of vibrant and colorful foods. His voice was glum; it was obvious that what Gill had said hurt him.

"This looks delicious!" Mrs. Greene squeaked.

Molly lifted a fork of stir-fry into her mouth. Her eyes widened as the flavors had a party in her mouth. She could tell from the looks on her parents' faces that they had the same feelings as well.

"This _is _delicious!" Molly and her father burst into a small fit of giggles.

The next half-hour was filled with laughter and story-telling. It was nice for Molly to see her parents, to forget about all the stress that came with living alone and to just relax.

Mr. Greene spoke up as Chase was clearing their table. "So uh, listen dear. Your mother and I are leaving in the morning."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's a typhoon that'll be coming here in the next few days. The water's gonna get real rough and choppy and the boats probably won't be running for a while. We wanna get going before that happens. Better safe than sorry."

The news actually delighted her. Not because her parents were leaving, of course, but because it would be one less thing for her to worry about, with Gill living with her. She still tried to act upset nonetheless.

"That's too bad."

"You'll be alright," her dad said, patting her back. "We'll be leaving early in the morning, so we probably won't be seeing you tomorrow."

"I guess this is goodbye then."

"Afraid so," her mother said.

"Bye, Sweetheart." He planted a big kiss on her forehead before patting her head.

She smiled. "Bye Dad."

"Bye, Honey. I'll miss you!" her mother said as she held her daughter's face in her hands then pulling her into a hug.

"Good luck on your farm!" he called as they walked out the door.

"Thanks! Bye guys!"

"They're nice people," Chase said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Geez, Chase, give me a warning before you decide to do that?"

He laughed. "My apologies, Sweetheart." She followed him back to the kitchen and watched him as he cooked. There were a few moments of silence, and then he spoke up. "I can't believe Gill."

"Me either."

"I mean, who the hell does he think he is?"

"Don't let it get to you, Chase. He was drunk, he probably didn't mean it."

"Of course he did. He's a snobby, arrogant punk. All he cares about is himself."

"Can I tell you something Chase? You have to promise to never tell a soul."

"Yeah. I promise."

"_Chase,_" she said in a stern tone, indicating that what she had to say was important. His violet eyes poured into hers as a serious expression seeped onto his face.

"What is it?"

"I…um…I let Gill move in with me."

"What?"

"Okay, look. He was low on cash and he needed a place to stay."

"So, what? You're dating now?"

"No! No… I'm just trying to help him, that's all." He appeared hurt.

"Don't let him touch you."

"What? No! He's not like that…"

"And how can you be so sure Molly?" he asked, anger boiling in his eyes. "He comes here and gets wasted every night, what's stopping him? His good intentions?"

"I _said_ he's not like that."

"Whatever Molly. How long have you known the guy? A month? I'm telling you, he's no good! He's nothing but a waste of your time." She tried to come back with something, anything to say, but nothing crossed her mind. "Don't fall for his tricks. He'll lie straight to your face to make you believe anything he wants you to. I've seen it. And he-"

"Alright!" she yelled. "I get it! So what? Maybe he can change! Have you ever thought about that?" Chase was silent. "No you haven't. Now if you'll excuse me."

She furiously stormed out of the Brass Bar into the humid Summer air and started home.

Gill was passed out on the couch when she came home. Clutched in his hands was a bottle of whiskey. She slowly approached him, trying not to wake him up, and pulled the half-empty bottle from his hands. She set the whiskey on the table then studied him. She took notice of how innocent he looked when he was asleep, almost like a child.

"_A drunk child," _she thought.

In all honesty, she felt terrible for Gill. He once had the world on his shoulders, soon-to-be Mayor of the island, and now he's come down to this; a drunken coma. She knew how he would end up if he continued to do what he was doing; she had seen it before. But Gill was different; there was potential in him. Underneath the cold and reclusive side of him was something more, something amazing. She knew he was capable of being Mayor; she just had to find out a way of letting him discover that for himself.

* * *

_Just a reminder: The part with Julius/Chase/Gill WAS NOT my idea, I saw it in a comic and I thought it was so great that I had to include it in my story. I am not taking the credit for it. _


	7. Chapter 7

_So I made a big mistake guys. This ISN'T a new chapter, it's the most recent one. Turns out, when I last updated about a month ago, replacing all of my chapters, I left one out. I replaced chapter 6 with the one that was left out, and this is the chapter that should have originally been chapter 7. SO SORRY! :C I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. The good news is that I should have chapter 8 up by tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and putting up with me and my silly mistakes!_

* * *

It was a harsh Winter day. Gill was treading through the deep snow, his little feet tired and frozen.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" an eight year-old Chase had said to him.

"Bye," Gill waved.

He reached for his doorknob, which was cold and hard, and twisted it, opening the door and letting himself in before the winter crept in as well.

"Hello, Gill."

"Mommy!" he chimed, throwing his book bag in the corner and running to the woman. She dropped to her knees and tightly embraced the child. "Pick me up!"

"Now Gilligan, you know Mommy shouldn't be doing things like that."

"Hmph," he pouted. "Why can't you be strong like before?"

"Because Mommy just isn't as strong as she used to be."

He pondered. "Well, you need to start eating your vegetables!"

She laughed as she took a seat in a rocking chair next to the fireplace. "Is that so?"

"Yes! So you can get big and strong like me." He climbed in her lap.

"You're such a sweet boy," she smiled, tapping him playfully on his nose. "One day, you'll be a big and strong man of your own, just like your father."

"Just like Daddy?" the wild-eyed boy inquired.

"Just like Daddy."

He snuggled with the frail woman. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, Gilly."

Gill shot up. His hands were shaking, his heart racing, and he was covered in sweat. Molly stood over him.

"Wake up."

"What do you want?" He asked as he rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head. "Just leave me alone."

"Y'know, you can be _really _temperamental sometimes." She trudged to a nearby window. "It's a beautiful day, look!" She excitedly threw the curtains aside but a wave of disappointment crashed over her, as she was only greeted by the sight of dark, overcast clouds.

"Beautiful my ass."

She whipped around. "Well Mr. Sunshine, I'm sorry I can't control the damn weather." He scoffed before rolling over again. "Oh no you don't!"

She grabbed ahold of his blanket and gave a tremendous tug.

"What is _wrong _with you, Molly?" he yelled as he stood up.

"Get up! I'm not gonna let you sit around and _mope _all day!"

"Who said I was moping?"

"I did!" she shot back. "Last night at the bar, when you got hammered and made a total _boob _out of yourself in front of my parents and everyone else who was in there!"

He rubbed the back of his head, a troubled scowl making its way into his handsome but sleepy features as he recalled the previous night. "I don't care," he said, starting for the door.

"I guess you _don't."_

He stopped dead in his tracks then slowly turned around. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She crossed her arms. "It's not like you are about anything, after all. Am I right?"

His brows furrowed. "Of course I do."

"Then what?" she asked, taking a step closer. "Name me _one _thing that you honestly care about."

He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut himself down. His angry expression returned before he started for the door again.

She darted in front of the door. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm not?" he asked darkly. "Molly, please move out of my way."

"No. You're not leaving this farm."

"Oh, so you're going to keep me prisoner now?"

"Oh no, you're going to be my new _farmhand_."

He cocked a brow. "Oh really?"

"This is a watering can. You use it to water stuff." She said sarcastically.

Gill rolled his eyes. "I had no idea."

"Well?" she expectantly held out the silver tool. He eyed her doubtfully before snatching it with a huff. "I want this whole plot watered!"

He groaned. "I believe I heard you the first time."

"Well get to it!"

He growled then began to water. Molly proceeded to pick cherries, placing a stepstool at the edge of a tree and climbing up. "I think I know what you're deal is."

"Please tell me, what is _my deal?"_

"You've never had to work for a day in your life."

He stopped. "What are you talking about? Of course I have."

"I'm not talking about in a stuffy office. I mean physical, back-breaking, sweaty, hard labor."

"And yourself? I assume you wouldn't know the first thing to do when it comes to running a whole _town_."

"Nope," she said, stepping off the stool and sauntering towards him. "But I can try."

This tickled him. "Alright. That's a sight I'd like to see."

She shrugged. "Okay." She dropped her basket of cherries down and started towards town.

"Wait, where are you going?" he called.

She jeered. "Why, to the Town Hall, of course!"

"You always have to take everything I say so seriously."

"Yep," she winked.

He blushed. "Fine. You do my job and I'll do yours."

"You're on. I want all of this finished by the time I get back. Animals too!"

"A-Animals too?"

"Yessir!"

Gill moaned loudly. Molly laughed to herself as she skipped to Harmonica Town.

"Knock-Knock."

"Ah, Molly. Please, come in!" Hamilton said from behind the desk. "What can I help you with today?"

"Well," she began, "I was wondering if I could run a few errands for you. You seem like you've been very busy lately."

"Oh my, well aren't you just an angel! I have been so busy; I hardly have any time for myself anymore!" He laughed, although there was a hint of sadness in his voice. He reached for a notepad and a pen and began scribbling down something. Molly noticed a picture on the wall, a beautiful, younger woman with bouffant hair, holding a baby boy.

"Was that your wife?" she asked.

"My wife?" He followed her gaze. "Oh, yes, that was my wife."

Molly stepped closer to the picture. "She was so stunning. And what a cute baby Gill was," she laughed.

Hamilton laughed as well. "Yes, he was a cutie." He tore off the paper with more force than was needed. "Here is a list of some things I need you to do. I need you to be finished with it all by five o'clock. Can you do that?"

She read the list. "_Retrieve tax revenue from Horn Ranch, from then, deliver wool to Sonata Tailoring, finally, assist with the inventory check at Brass Bar." _

"I believe I can!"

"Thank you, Molly. I am counting on you."

"I have it all under control!" she stated as she left the Town Hall, certain in herself that she could finish all three tasks on time and without a problem.

At the farm, Gill was deeply regretting any complaints he had ever made while working in the Town Hall. He was trying to milk Maybelline, but was finding it to be unsuccessful, which drove him crazy. The animal was extremely uncomfortable with Gill in her presence, and vise-versa.

"Come here, you stupid animal," he said grumpily as he attempted to get underneath the cow. Maybelline resisted, not letting him even get close. "All I'm trying to do is milk you!" he yelled, shaking the device around so that she could see it. "_I'm not talking to a cow, what I'm doing is completely sane," _he assured himself. Maybelline took a few steps back, pushing Gill out of the way, and as a result he stepped in poop. "Aw, shit," he grunted. "Ha, I get it, because I _stepped _in it." He unleashed a frustrated groan. "I want my old job back."

Molly had completed the first two tasks in a breeze. Cain kept things simple by writing a check and sent her on her way with the wool needed at Sonata Tailoring, which also went smoothly. The last thing she was required to do was assist with the inventory check at Brass Bar.

"_This shouldn't be too hard," _she thought.

She was wrong. Way wrong. The inventory check consisted of counting how much of every single item the Brass Bar had on its shelves. Not only that, but she also had to ensure that there was enough inventory available when creating a new product, as well as confirming if a saved product has reached its goal in sales; and if it didn't, she and the workers at Brass Bar had to determine what changes could be made to increase the amount of sales. To her it was not only very tedious and boring, but it also required a lot of patience and persistence, something she never had much of. She was glad when she got the four hour-long process completed, and she was glad to get home.

When she arrived, the farm was picture-perfect. The animals were freely grazing, the crops were all watered, and all of the products were in their rightful place in the shipping bin. She entered her home to find Gill at the table, reading one of her books about the business aspects of ranching.

"I'm speechless. You did a great job out there!"

He closed the book, diverting his attention to her. "It wasn't easy. I think I stepped in crap about five different times and maybe dropped an egg or two."

She giggled, and then drew in a deep breath. "Yours wasn't very easy, either…I don't see how it's humanly possible to do 'inventory checks' on _all_ of the shops here…I'm sorry for underestimating you."

He looked at the ground shyly. "I'm sorry about underestimating yours and everyone else's job…I had never realized how much work is put into running places like these."

She beamed. "It's okay. I'm glad we have a better understanding of what it's like to be someone else for a day."

Gill smiled, a slight blush in his cheeks. "So how about some dinner?"


	8. Chapter 8

Molly's eyes lit up when she heard 'dinner'. She excitedly jumped up and grabbed her purse, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

Gill stood there, still holding onto her wrist with a longing expression. "I was actually thinking that we could have dinner here…"

She paused, and then nodded. "Yeah…we could do that." She started for the refrigerator. "I'm not sure what we have…"

"Let me make it."

"You? Make dinner?"

"Yes. Now relax, have a seat."

He politely pulled out a dining chair for the exhausted woman.

"What are you making?" she nosily asked as she turned around.

He scavenged through her fridge. "I'm making Ratatouille. My mother's recipe, of course."

"Never had it."

"If you like vegetables, then you'll love this."

"Sounds good," she said, standing up. "Lemme help you!"

"I told you, relax."

She crossed her arms and cocked her hips. "Now, Gill: You know I'm not one to sit back and

watch as someone does something for me when I am perfectly capable of helping myself."

"I suppose you're right." He placed a medium sized eggplant in her hands. "Here, cut this into

very thin slices for me."

He softly laughed to himself as he watched her petite hands slice away. He admired how

determined she was and, at times, her stubborness; one of the only things the two had in

common.

He began to slice a zucchini. "It took me quite some time to perfect the recipe, or at least until it

tasted like my mother's."

"I'm guessing she was a great cook."

"Indeed she was. Everything we ate came from the garden."

"That must've been nice."

"It was," he casually said as he began to slice a squash.

45 minutes and one cut finger later, they were enjoying a nice meal.

"Wow!" Molly exclaimed after her first taste. "This is amazing!"

"See," he pointed a bandaged finger at her. "I told you." She released a giggle as she took

another bite. He smiled before setting his fork down, resting his head on his hand. "I assume that

you spoke with my father today."

"I did," she hesitantly replied.

His sapphire eyes wandered around the room before they met with hers. "How...how is he?"

She sighed. "Not so good...he needs you, Gill."

His glare sharpened and his lips formed into a tight scowl. "No he doesn't. That man is perfectly

capable of taking care of the island himself."

"_That man_ is your father. And I know you don't agree but he can't run the island by himself

anymore...he needs you. _Around_."

Gill was quiet, his eyes aimed at the floor. "Perhaps you're ri "

He was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I got it." Molly approached the door and opened it. She was slightly taken aback by the sight of

Kathy at the door. The emerald eyed girl peered past Molly. "Am I interupting something?"

She closed the door. "It's not what it looks like."

Kathy stared suspiciously. "Anyways, I'm having my birthday party at the bar tomorrow night,

wanna come? You can bring a date, too." She winked.

Molly scratched the back of her head. "Sure thing."

"Great! I'll see you there."

The young rancher sighed as her small shoulders sank. She didn't want to go to her party, or even be around Kathy, simply because of her recent behavior. She decided that she would go; it would be the friendly thing to do, anyways. She stepped back into the confines of her home to find Gill at the table still, pouring himself a drink.

"You don't need to be doing that," she said in a firm tone, crossing her arms.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on wasting myself tonight. Care for a drink?"

She reluctantly took her seat across from his. "Only a little…"

He poured the toxic yet soothing substance in her glass. "Cheers."

"Cheers…" The liquid slid down her throat, burning but relaxing at the same time. "So Kathy's having a birthday party tomorrow night at the bar. Wanna join me?"

He sat back in his chair, completely relaxed with his legs propped on the table. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Perhaps you might want to remember what happened the last time we were in a bar together."

"True…but my parents aren't here. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Your parents left?"

"Yeah. Because of the typhoon that's coming."

"Okay," he said, a smirk creeping onto his face. "I'll go."

Molly didn't know what she was getting herself into. She was still excited, though; it was the very first party of her adult life.

* * *

It was nine o'clock at night. There was a steady rainfall all day that anticipated the storm that was scheduled to visit overnight.

"Happy birthday!" Molly cheered as she and Gill entered the bar.

Before she could utter another word, however, she was pulled to the side into the shadows.

"Thanks," Kathy huffed.

"Um, you're welcome? Kat, why are we-"

"You see that man over there?" she pointed.

Molly followed her finger and located a burly man sitting at the bar. "Owen? Yeah, why?"

"He told me that he had something really special planned for me tonight… I think he's gonna ask me out."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's just been acting really weird lately. I don't know, I just have a feeling, Molls."

Molly smiled and wrapped her best friend in a tight hug. "You go, girl."

She laughed. "Thanks. Enjoy yourself tonight."

"Sure thing."

They went their separate ways. Many people were attending the party, including Renee, Toby, Anissa, Luke, Calvin, Selena, Bo, Chase, Maya, and much to Gill's disappointment, Luna. He tried his best not to make eye contact with the tailor, but she ended up singling him out through the crowd despite his best efforts at avoiding her.

"Well, well, well, look what the _cat _dragged in," she sassed.

Gill took notice of the irritating way she chewed her gum. "I would say the same."

Her mouth was slightly agape. "Why do I even bother?" she half-muttered to herself as she stomped away.

He snickered to himself at yet another victory. His eyes then diverted to Molly, who had found her way to the dance floor along with a couple of friends. He took a seat at the bar next to Owen and ordered a drink.

"Girls," Owen began, "they sure do love to dance, don't they?"

Gill chuckled, intently watching Molly. "I suppose you could say that."

"I see you watching them," Owen bellowed. Gill inferred that he had already had a few. "Which one do you have your eye on? I know it's one of 'em."

Gill looked down at the floor, a huge grin upon his face as he derisorily confessed. "Molly."

"That farmer girl? Damn. I hear you, man."

Chase suddenly slammed a glass on the counter. Bright violet eyes clashed with iridescent blues. "Look here, man. I don't care who the hell you are, if you lay one damn finger on her, I swear I'll-"

"Calm down, Chase-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" he yelled at Owen before turning back to Gill. His voice was dark. "If you hurt her, I swear _on my life_ you'll regret it." He stormed off into the back rooms of the bar.

Owen laid a hand on a flabbergasted Gill's back. "Don't sweat it, he gets worked up sometimes, that's all."

Gill gulped tensely and quickly swallowed down the rest of his drink.

Molly noticed Chase barge to the back of the bar while dancing. She then looked to Gill, a dazed and blank expression on his face. In the middle of the music she started for the bar.

"Hey, everything okay here?"

"What? Yeah, everything's fine here." He gave a warming smile while running a hand through his hair.

"Have a drink, Molly," Owen offered.

She sat besides Gill and accepted a drink from Hayden. The upbeat dance music stopped and a slower, more romantic tune began to play.

"I know who I'm dancing with," Owen exclaimed, meeting with Kathy and guiding her towards the center of the room. Luke and Selena paired up, along with Chase and Maya.

Gill turned towards Molly. "Would you, uh," he cleared his throat. "Would you like to dance?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yes, I would." He held out a hand. She graciously placed her delicate hand in his, his skin cold to the touch. He led her to the floor. "I've never really done this before," she nervously laughed.

"Just relax," he calmly stated as he put a hand on the small of her back, his other hand holding hers. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Too anxious to look him in the eye, hers strayed around the room as they began to dance. They landed on Kathy, who was resting her head on Owen's shoulder as he swung her around. She knowingly winked at Molly before closing her eyes.

"_Why can't I just relax?" _she thought when she noticed Chase, who was glaring in her direction. "_Oh, that's why."_

"You're very tense," Gill spoke.

She finally diverted her attention away from Chase and looked up at Gill with a blush. "I'm sorry, I'm just not myself tonight I guess."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No! I mean, of course not…"

He smiled down at her. "Forget about everything else, just listen to the music."

She soon found herself moving with the music and Gill. She could finally look at him, and with that noticed his facial hair creeping in and how different it looked compared to his normal, clean-cut look.

"Looks like someone could use a shave," she joked.

"Is it really noticeable? I haven't gotten the chance to do it recently."

"It's not that bad."

"Don't get used to it," he chuckled, joining his hands together on her back and pulling her closer. She blushed even more and wrapped her hands behind his neck.

The slower and longer they danced, the more they gravitated towards one another. His face was inches away from hers when the song came to a close.

"Well, um, good dance," she said as she held out a hand for him to shake.

"Touché," he replied, his face crimson red.

The rest of the party mainly consisted of drinking and more drinking. After all, it _was _in a bar. Two a.m. rolled around when the wind began to pick up, the lights began to flicker, and the party came to an end. Some guests stayed at the bar, others the Inn, and others, including Molly and Gill, went home. When they came through the front door they were both giggly, hot messes.

Gill wobbled to the closest wall and slid down until he hit the floor. "That was the most fun I've had in quite some time."

Molly hiccupped as she took her seat at the table. "Sure was."

The room was quiet for a minute or two as the drunken twosome sat there, listening to the downpour outside.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Molly."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do next. You see, I can't just stay here my whole life."

She giggled. "Sure you can. We'll be best friends forever."

"_Molly_…"

"Well… get things right with your dad again."

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"So you can become _Mayor_."

Mayor. The word that haunted Gill, the word that was always stuck in the back of his mind.

"Screw that."

Molly slumped off of the chair and crawled in front of him. "Gill…I know that's what you want. This running and hiding that you're doing…it has to stop…it has to."

"I'm not hiding from anything."

"Are too. You hid from me when we first met. You're afraid, Gill."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of people. You're afraid of getting close to people, so you push them away."

"Do you wanna know _why?_" he yelled, approaching her. "Because I'm _sick _of losing people!" She didn't dare to say a word. He held his head down. "Every single person I get close to, I lose."

She held his face with her hands and looked into his eyes. "It doesn't have to be that way." His irritated gaze melted away. He leaned in and gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. "W-What was that for?"

"Shh. I'm finishing what we started at the bar."

His piercing blue orbs gazed straight into hers, sending shivers down her spine. He stood up and offered her hand up, which she took. Suddenly, his arms found their way around her waist. He gently but passionately strengthened his grip on her as he held her against the wall. The musky scent of his cologne oddly relaxed her. The part of her mind that wasn't fogged by alcohol was screaming for him to stop, but every other part of her wanting him to keep going. She trembled when she felt a pair of warm lips meet her neck_._ He slowly and delicately placed kisses up and down her neck- and anywhere else he had quick access to. His hands then gracefully slid from her waist up to her back.

"Gill," she breathed.

"Shhh," he purred, "Stop resisting." His fingers moved all around on her back as he continued to kiss her neck. Goosebumps. His grasp tightened as his body tensed up and she suddenly _couldn't_ fight it anymore; he had mesmerized her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the curl in his hair, causing him to release a small, yearning groan. He rolled his head back in pleasure and then rested his forehead on hers. For a split second his eyes met hers, and she noticed a guise in him she's never seen before.

Then he kissed her lips. Molly sensed perseverance in his kiss, a desire. His arms moved all around her, surrounding her with his warmth. She raked her fingers through his hair as he laid her down on the bed and began to hungrily kiss her neck. No words were spoken. The rain heavily pounded on the window as a bolt of lightning illuminated the night sky. Even when under the influence of alcohol, she knew where it was leading to, but she didn't stop it. It was too late. _Much_ too late. He hovered above her, kissing her lips before whispering in her ear.

"Stay with me."

* * *

_Don't forget to leave a review! C:_


	9. Chapter 9

Bright sunlight cascaded through sheer curtains. Birds repetitively chirped their songs outside. Molly slowly opened her heavy eyes, freezing when she realized that she wasn't lying on a pillow, but someone's _chest._ She gulped, and then finally brought herself to look up. A platinum cowlick and a five o'clock shadow. Gill Hamilton. She had slept with none other than the pompous, disciplined Gill Hamilton. Or did she?

"_Goddess, please, let us be clothed," _she prayed as she grabbed ahold of the blanket they shared and took a peek underneath. "_Oh shit." _

She tried to squeeze her way out of the bed but found it to be extremely difficult due to the fact that he had one arm slung around her shoulder. She made a hasty decision to slide out of his hold, under the blankets, and off of the bed. There she stood, in a panic and as naked as could be, her mind racing to determine what her next move should be.

Gill moaned as he rubbed his face, opening his own hazy eyes. "What the hell…"

Molly quickly opened the bathroom door and hid behind it. "Don't look!"

"Molly, what are you…oh my…" She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped herself up. Gill appeared in the doorway in front of her, a sheet draped around his lower body. He gestured to the bed. "Did we…?"

Molly didn't say anything; she knew the obvious. Her eyes flooded with tears as she nodded her head.

"Please don't cry," he pleaded, pulling her into a hug. He wasn't entirely sure why she was weeping, but he didn't want to make it worse by asking, so he assumed it was just some bizarre woman thing. She unleashed a series of sobs and suddenly, a gasp. She ran for the closest window, looked outside, and then darted for the door. Gill followed her steps, and when he looked outside his heart stopped.

Her crops were all swallowed in a giant, dark puddle of water. The entire plot was flooded, and every single plant was drowned. She was wading through the shin-deep water with nothing but a towel on, inspecting the damage. He ran outside and stopped just outside the plot.

"It's all ruined, Gill…"

"This is just a minor setback…it can replanted, correct?"

She sharply inhaled before another sob poured out. "I-I can't afford to buy any more seeds…I was depending on this harvest as my main source of income for the season…it's all gone now."

He was edgy. He became more and more indignant with each weep that came out of her mouth. He was never fond of seeing her in any sort of dismay; she was usually a radiant, lively person, so innocent and always so compassionate. But here she was in front of him: a sobbing, muddy, practically naked mess.

"Please go and clean yourself up, Molly."

"W-Why?"

"Please do as I say. Just this one time."

"Okay…" With a sniff, she began to trudge back to the house. Gill stood at the edge of the muddy abyss, holding out a hand. Just as she was about to reach for it, her foot slipped from underneath her, sending her into the mud. He bent down in an attempt to catch his damsel-in-distress, which he did, but unfortunately for him it was too late. He plummeted into the mud with her. Molly couldn't contain her laughter, as she knew the immaculate man hated filth.

"This is funny to you?"

"Yes it is, actually."

He couldn't be angry anymore. Her smile had returned, and that was all he cared about at the moment.

* * *

After they cleaned up, Gill took her to Marimba Farm, which was left unscathed by the typhoon.

She stopped him before they went inside. "I thought you didn't have any money?"

"Ah, but I never said the Town Hall didn't." A sly smile spread across his clean-shaven face.

She cocked her head. "So, how exactly are you paying for it?"

"Simple. I'll write a check through the Town Hall. It will more than likely infuriate my father, but I know it's for a good cause."

Molly smiled from ear to ear as her amber eyes sparkled. She grabbed him by the hand. "Come on!"

Inside, Ruth was putting together summer floral arrangements. "Why hello Molly! Glad to see you're alive."

"Hello, Ruth."

"How'd the storm treat ya?"

"Terribly. Actually, that's why I'm here. All of my crops are destroyed," she said with a frown.

"Aw, that's too bad. Well, take a look around, I'll help you when you're done."

Molly began to trot around the room. On the right wall of the shop were bins filled with seeds, each bin labeled with the name of the type of seed inside. She quickly calculated which ones she wanted to plant. Gill stood by the door, watching as she talked to herself and pointed at the different seeds, what he assumed was careful planning. He was impressed by how fast she could determine which crops she needed and which she didn't, depending on how much income she'd make when it came to shipping time. Perhaps, he concluded, she could prove to be an asset in the Town Hall. He hurriedly shooed the thought away as he approached the display in the center of the shop, where all of the summer flowers were at.

"Those are Morning Glories," Molly pointed out. "They're worth quite a lot."

Gill observed the deep indigo-colored flower, and then turned towards her. "You're finished already?"

"Yup!" she chimed. "I've already done this once."

He chuckled inwardly. "Very well, then."

She walked to the front of the shop, bags in hand, and stopped at the counter. He hesitated, and grabbed a Morning Glory before meeting her there. She stared suspiciously at the flower in his hand.

He turned pink. "I-I figured we could…plant it?"

She held up a bag of Morning Glory seeds.

He coughed into his fist while flushing bright red. "W-Well, it's very pretty, and I figured you would like it because you're very pretty as well."

She was blushing, a shy smile poking at the corners of her mouth. "Thank you, Gill…"

"How sweet is that," Ruth said, half to herself and half out loud. She began to weigh the bags of seeds.

He awkwardly smiled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Think nothing of it."

"Okay, that'll come to a total of 3,240G." He reached into his pocket, wrote out the check, and handed it to Ruth. "This is very sweet of you. You two have a nice day."

They said their thank you's and left. Gill carried the seeds for Molly and gave her the flower. She snapped a short part of the stem off and placed it delicately in her hair.

"How does it look?"

"Very nice."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure."

XXX

Hamilton checked over the Town Hall's funds one more time, just to be safe. He swore to himself that something was missing, a small amount; however, it was still money unaccounted for. He kept strict watch over where the earnings of the Town Hall were spent, and no one in town other than him and his son had the power to make such exchanges. It was then when he realized it; his son was responsible for the missing funds. And he knew just where to find him.

XXX

Molly sighed as she looked over the flooded plot. "Nope. I can't plant these yet. I have to wait until the water goes down. And who knows how long that'll take," she said with a shrug.

Gill stood beside her. "No more than a few days, I'm sure," he reaffirmed. "Before you know it you'll be back in business again."

"Gilligan!" a voice called. His stomach dropped. Only one person on the entire island dared to call him by that name. He slowly turned around to see his father running to him, almost dead and struggling to catch his breath. Gill straightened his posture and slapped on his best business face. "I need to have a word with you."

"Certainly. If you'll excuse me, Molly."

They took a few paces towards town and stopped. "Gill, there are missing funds in the bank. Care to explain?"

"You see, Father, the typhoon that came through last night left an awful lot of devastation, clearly in Molly's case." He motioned to her plot, showing him the damage. "Her crops were ruined, and she couldn't afford to buy more seeds to replace what has been destroyed. I took it upon myself to escort her to Marimba Farm and buy them for her."

Hamilton was flabbergasted. He was unprepared for such a lengthy, yet _reasonable _answer. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, uh-"

"He's been a big help, Mayor," Molly started, poking from behind Gill. She placed a comforting hand on his back, a very personal gesture, which made it even harder for the man to sustain his makeshift professional aura, as he began to blush wildly. Hamilton noticed how his son's icy facade seemed to crack when Molly made her presence, and was slightly fascinated by it. Maybe Gill didn't see it, but Hamilton saw that he had developed a soft spot for the wide-eyed girl.

"Is that so?" Hamilton inquired. "I'm very glad to hear that. But if you don't mind, I would like to talk to him alone for a bit. Personal matters, you see."

"Absolutely," she said.

He began when Molly was out of sight. "Gill… I'm sorry for kicking you out. Before then, I didn't realize how much I had grown to depend on you. These past few days have been extremely stressful and tiresome without your assistance." He laughed. "I've certainly become an old geezer, haven't I?"

Gill tried to make the same sound his father just had, but it only came out sounding forced and phony.

Hamilton continued. "Which brings me to my next point; I'm just not as good as I once was. You, on the other hand, are sharp-witted, young, but responsible. This leads me to my decision of resigning as Mayor."

Gill nearly choked on his breath as he sputtered out his next words. "Y-You're resigning?"

"Yes, but not until you've acquired the proper training for the position, which shouldn't take long. I've come to realize that my dutiful days are done and it's time for someone who is, shall I say, more _fit_ for the job to take command."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Do you accept this offer?" he asked as he held out his plump hand.

Gill hesitated, looking back at the farm for Molly, who was nowhere to be seen. He turned back around and put his hand in his father's.

"I accept."

* * *

_So there you have it! I'd like to give a big THANKS to those of you who have read/reviewed! It really makes me happy c: Would anybody care to leave a new review? Anyone? C: _


	10. Chapter 10

_Summer 7_

_Father and I are back on agreeable terms again. Just three days ago, he had apologized to me about everything and even asked to take up the position of Mayor, much to my surprise. It's like my whole life has taken a turn for the best in the blink of an eye._

_However, I'm not so sure that Molly would agree. It seems that she has become quite accustomed to my company and assistance on the farm, as she was very reluctant about me moving back in with my father. I reassured her, explaining that I would try my best to visit in between trips to the Mainland with Father, part of his 'Mayor-in-Training' regimen. He is doing a great job at teaching me the tricks of the trade, and we both agree that I could very well become the mayor of Castanet by early fall._

_Focusing, though, has been a struggle lately. I often find my mind wandering, no matter where I happen to be, whether it be in the office or at home. This is a problem I must work on, because Father and I are leaving for the Mainland tomorrow afternoon. We were originally supposed to leave today, but I had insisted that we stay an extra day because the Firefly Festival is tonight. Molly and I agreed to meet there so we could spend some time together before I leave. _

Gill closed his green journal with a 'snap' and sighed, leaning back in his chair. He closed his eyes in high hopes that not seeing the huge pile of paperwork in front of him would somehow melt the unwanted stress away. No alcohol. No cigarettes. He vowed to himself that he'd give up such things when he discovered that he'd be Mayor soon.

And after he woke up beside Molly.

Alcohol and nicotine didn't sound bad at the moment either; the stress only lingered in his head like a nasty migraine. Some peace and quiet would be greatly appreciated, he thought.

That's when Hamilton barged in. "Oh, Gill, things are running so smoothly right now!" he chimed. "The preparations for the Firefly Festival are almost finished and we go to the Mainland tomorrow! I couldn't ask for a better turn of events myself."

"Neither could I, Father."

Hamilton looked outside the office window, overseeing the ocean town. "Working hard, I see?"

Gill rubbed his temples. "As always."

"Wonderful! I'll see you tonight, son."

He left the Town Hall without another word. Gill shoved his journal to the side, directing his attention back to the work that needed to be done on his desk. He had been putting it off for a while now, for the sake of being distracted, but it was crunch time and it had to be done.

* * *

After much sorting, filing, writing, and stressing, Gill was finally on his way to the Firefly Festival…late. He kicked himself for being distracted so much and putting off the work until the very last possible minute. Molly would sure be disappointed.

His feet carried him as fast as they could to the festival. He had hoped that she was patiently waiting for him, or even still there. When he reached the bridge that stretched to Flute Fields, however, he saw a different sight than what he had hoped for.

She was sitting on the riverbank beside a certain peach-haired chef. They appeared to be having a good time together as they sent the small paper lanterns down the river. His blood ran cold. He wasn't _that _late, was he? Gill Hamilton was never late. He peered down at his watch.

The festival was more than half-way through. Okay, so he was a _little_ late. But since when did that give Molly the reason to go with someone else? The saddened feeling of betrayal quickly turned into anger as the future mayor spun around on his heel, high-tailing it back home.

"_She stood me up."_

* * *

"He stood me up."

Molly sadly looked down at the ground as she fiddled with a small piece of grass.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Gill stood me up…I can't believe it."

Chase tried to be understanding towards her, but in all honestly, he was angry that she was so naïve in putting all of her trust in him. It was really no surprise to him that Gill would abandon Molly when she had faith in him to stick to his word.

"I guess he doesn't need me anymore," she started again. "I take him in when he's low on cash and doesn't have anywhere else to go, I feed him, put up with his drunken antics, hell, I even have _sex _with him, and _this_ is the thanks I get?" She made an angry hand motion in the air, and then looked down. "Now that he has what he wanted all along, I'm out of the picture…I'm sorry, Chase. You were right."

She had told Chase everything that had happened in the time that Gill lived with her. He remembered how his blood boiled when she had told him that they slept together, when the sheer thought of Gill even _touching _her infuriated him.

"All I have to say is that he's lucky he's gone for a week."

* * *

Gill's fingers were sealed tight around the railing of the boat as it rocked up and down with the strong waves. He tried to steady himself to alleviate the motion sickness, his shoulders arching as his stomach quaked with every motion the small ferry made.

Though an expert at working on internal affairs on Castanet, the once again ex-Deputy Mayor was inexperienced when it came to business which took place outside of the island. In fact, he had never even _seen _the Mainland, or at least didn't remember the trips he went on with his father when he was little.

But today was a different story. Land had just begun to pop into view and Gill silently thanked the Harvest Goddess for giving him something to steady his eyes on other than the miles and miles of the nothingness also known as the ocean. His father had yapped the entire ride about what to expect the following week, but his nauseous son had tuned out half-way through for the sake of keeping his scones down.

He tried to block out every image of Molly that threatened to break his walls. He had decided that he would focus solely on his lifetime goal of becoming Mayor. What was she to him, anyway? Lover? Just a friend?

His mind drew a blank as the boat pulled into port. He was slightly angered with himself because he simply could not think of a logical answer, reason, anything- that would explain his troubling feelings for her. Yes, he liked her, and cared about her as well, but could it ever grow to be something more than that? Could he ever _love _Molly?

He was unsure. This drove him over the edge, because he was Gill Hamilton, who was always sure about, well, everything. So why was he so doubtful, so _baffled_ about something as simple as love?

"It's quite magnificent, isn't it?"

Hamilton's voice echoed in his conscious and drug him back to reality. They were standing on one of the many docks on the edge of the city, suitcases in hand, and a river of people flowing around them. Before them stood vast amounts of skyscrapers and buildings, many of which were corporate offices, banks, and hotels. Gill was in awe. The tallest man-made structure he had seen was the bell tower on the church, never before had he laid eyes on something as tall as he was seeing now.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen…"

"There's even more to see! Let's go now, I'm sure the taxi is waiting for us."

Gill followed his father's lead, following the stumpy man through the swarm of people until he found himself in a taxi.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Four Seasons Hotel," Hamilton answered. The vehicle took a quick U-turn before turning right at an intersection. He giddily laughed to himself, and then turned to Gill. "Only the finest hotel in the city."

Gill smirked with faux enthusiasm before turning his attention to the strange world outside. He had never seen so many people in one place at one time. Many were talking on cell phones; some were walking dogs, others lugging with them way too many shopping bags. Although there were many people, almost none of them seemed to be interacting with each other. They all seemed to be in a rush to get to where they needed to go. It was so unlike Castanet, where everyone was relaxed and there was no rush; people just _lived. _

The taxi continued down the long stretch known as Barnes Street, where all of the city's main activity seemed to be at. Although unfamiliar with the new environment, Gill was quick in memorizing the surroundings and landscapes, in case he were to ever venture out on his own. Another right at an intersection brought them to their destination, which sat directly on a street corner. Hamilton tipped the driver heartily before guiding his son out to the front of the hotel.

The Four Seasons was nothing other than marvelous, and grand in every way. It stood to be at least fifteen stories high, with the exception of the lobby. A bellhop stood on the carpeted entrance with a luggage rack at his side.

"Hamilton?" he asked.

Gill, who was too busy taking in the extravagance of the hotel, didn't even notice the younger man standing there.

"Yes, Hamilton," his father answered.

He smiled a pearly, almost fake-looking grin. "Very well. Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel. Please, allow me to take your luggage."

Gill finally noticed the man in front of him. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Right this way."

He led the Hamilton men into the lobby, which was nothing short of amazing. The granite floors seemed to glow from the not too bright, not too dim light raining down from the massive crystal chandelier which hung in the center of the room. On the floor below the chandelier were two of what had to be the most expensive, luxurious sofas in the world, atop of the world's most expensive carpet. In the back of the lobby was a stone water fountain with many tiers, sitting in between two grand staircases which both led to the first floor of the hotel.

Hamilton walked to the front desk that was on the right side of the room. "Reservation for Hamilton."

The young woman typed into her computer before looking up with a smile. "Two bedroom suite?"

"That is correct."

"Okay," she took a card out from a machine. "Here is your keycard. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The woman stole a glance at the youngest of the duo as the bellhop led them into one of the two elevators located on either side of the staircases. The ride to the top floor was awkwardly silent but thankfully short. Hamilton gave out another munificent tip, and the bellboy nearly skipped back down to the lobby.

Gill slowly opened the door of the suite and wasn't disappointed in what he saw, judging from the rest of the hotel. Walking in, the first thing noticed was the kitchen directly to the left, complete with only the highest quality appliances. Further into the room was a lavish dining table and wide window which provided a breathtakingly beautiful view of the sun setting over the city. The decorations of the chic room were top-notch.

"It's quite a sight, wouldn't you say?" Gill asked.

"Absolutely," Hamilton replied before letting out a yawn. "I'm exhausted. I would suggest hitting the hay soon; we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Father, I'm twenty years old."

He chuckled, a perceptive tone in his voice. "Okay, then. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

He trudged to the closest bedroom. Gill sighed as his hands found his pockets, a stoic expression on his face as he stared into the dimming landscape outside. He began to do what he always did when something troubled him; think. He thought about Molly, what she could be doing at the same moment, and found that the fact that he was not by her side was making him anxious. His eyes strayed from the now dark city as he lumbered to his bedroom to try and get some sleep, hoping the icy loneliness would melt away.

* * *

Molly lazily opened her bright amber eyes and directed them straight to her bedside clock.

"Jeez!" She shot straight up but a splitting headache sent her back down. She reached to her nightstand and snatched the clock, studying it as if it were some sort of peculiar relic. "What the hell? I thought I set this thing for six…must've slept through it."

She went to sit up again, _slowly _this time, and yawned loudly, stretching and scratching her ribs. She stood up, the sudden movement making her head pound even more as she stumbled to her dresser in search of her favorite pair of khaki shorts. After slipping on her work boots, she slipped outside into the bright summer sun to begin her farm duties.

She noticed how unusually tired she was after she finished. She found that even the easiest of chores, like watering the crops, made her fatigued. The intense heat could have caused it, she knew, but something about the way she was feeling was…_off_. One quick shower later, she was on Buck and en route to the clinic.

* * *

Dr. Jin held his stethoscope to Molly's chest, listening to her breathing and heart rate as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Well," he began as he removed the tool from his ears. "There's nothing that seems to be out of the ordinary…what did you say your symptoms were again?"

"I've been just so tired, I have a terrible headache, as well as aches _everywhere_…oh, and my stomach hurts too."

He pondered for a moment. "Ah, I don't know why I didn't see this earlier! It seems you might be catching the flu. It's been spreading around town, unfortunately."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Stay away from work for a while. Overworking yourself is the worst thing you can do. Try to get plenty of rest, eat healthy, and watch out for a fever that's over 103. If you get one over that, you call here right away, understood?"

She nodded affirmatively. "Understood."

"Good. Go home now, get some rest, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Dr. Jin."

"It's my job."

* * *

When she got home, she plopped herself onto her couch and turned on the TV. It was true, there had been a few cases of the flu going around lately, and they weren't pretty. The doc said to not work, so how could she still farm? Maybe Chase would help…he was always there for her.

She reached over to the phone on the coffee table and dialed Chase's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Chase. Have a moment?"

"_Sure thing, Molls. What's up?"_

"…I got the flu."

He sighed loudly and cursed under his breath. _"That sucks. Anything I can do?"_

"Well…that's kind of what I called about. Doctor said I shouldn't work, so I was wondering…could you stop by like, maybe every morning to help out? It'd be great if you could."

"_Of course, Molly. Anything else?"_

"…Some of your tomato soup would be nice."

"_I'll be right over."_

* * *

Gill stood in front of the City Hall, flabbergasted at how much his little Town Hall was belittled by this behemoth of a building. It was officially his first day of preparation, and he couldn't have been more excited, despite the fact that he had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep the previous night.

Today he would meet with a shipping agent and learn first-hand everything it came to know about importing goods to other islands. He was eager to learn, twirling his thumbs as he and his father entered the City Hall.

It was filled with many people, office workers, lawyers, and civilians as well. There were many different floors, each a different department, and in the center of it all, the Mayor's office. He and Hamilton stood there, waiting for the person they were planning to meet.

"Ah, there she is!" Hamilton said.

If there was anything that could take Gill's eyes away from the spectacular design of the building, it was the woman strutting towards them.

She shook hands with Hamilton. "Hi, it's nice to see you again."

"And you as well!"

She turned towards his son. "And you must be Gill."

They shook hands. "Y-Yes, that's me."

"I've heard a lot about you from your father. It's nice to finally put a face to it. My name's Gwyneth."

Gwyneth was a thing of beauty. Her heart-shaped face was framed by strands of dark brown hair, the rest pulled into a tight bun which sat on the crown of her head. Her eyes were a light shade of gray, observing Gill underneath thick, curled eyelashes. She had a small, pointed nose and ruby red lips.

Her style represented that of a woman from the 1950's. She wore a black, high-rise pencil skirt that stopped just below her knees. On top, she wore a black and white polka-dotted blouse with short and puffy sleeves. Her pumps matched the shade of her full lips.

Her face wasn't her only source of beauty. Her figure was exceptionally curvy, an hourglass shaped figure, with her main attention spots being her hips and bottom. She always seemed to attract the attention of many men wherever she went, whether she really wanted to or not.

"Well!" Hamilton started. "I'm sure you two have lots to do, I'll let you get to that now."

"Shall we?" Gwyneth asked Gill.

"Let's," he said, even more excited now that he was also learning from such an attractive creature.

"We'll see you later, Mr. Hamilton. Follow me, Gill."

He followed the woman out to the parking lot of the City Hall to find a black sedan sitting out front.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he buckled himself in.

"We're going to a ranch outside of the city. The couple who owns it wants to start shipping their products to other islands."

* * *

Molly stared down at her empty bowl of homemade tomato soup, feeling very grateful to have a best friend who can cook so well.

"I'll take that," Chase said as he swooped the bowl from her hands and took it to the sink.

"That was delicious, Chase! You gotta teach me that one."

"Maybe after you're better," he teased as he sat down next to her.

"I'm serious," she said in a discerning tone, but she couldn't stop giggling.

"Okay, okay."

"Thanks for everything. I couldn't ask for a better friend, really."

His violet eyes showed a hint of sadness before he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…"

"What?"

"It's just… I'm really sorry for what Gill did. You deserve better than that."

"It's okay…he'll have his when he gets back. What goes around comes around, right?"

"Heh. Right."

She smiled her pearly whites, and suddenly he couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned in and captured her lips in a quick kiss. When he pulled away and saw the look on her face, he immediately regretted the hasty advance.

"Wow…um…that was unexpected."

His cheeks reddened. "Y-Yeah, I'm so sorry, I-I really shouldn't have done that…"

"It's okay… heat of the moment, right?"

'Heat of the moment'? Did she feel it too? Or was it just him?

"Uh, yeah…look, I'm just gonna go now."

He got up and rushed for the door, grabbing the handle when Molly spoke up from behind.

"You know…there's a good chance that you might catch the flu now too."

He was too embarrassed to turn around; frozen in place like his feet were a part of the floor. "…It was worth it."

He swiftly opened the door and left.

What _was _that? She enjoyed it as much as he probably did, but when he kissed her…all she tasted was Gill. Why was she feeling so shackled to him still?

"Oh Goddess," she cried into her pillow. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

45 minutes had passed when Gill and Gwyneth finally got to their destination. They drove out of the city and into the rural part of the Mainland, which reminded Gill of home.

But something about the place they were pulling into felt vaguely familiar, as well. He finally realized what it was when he read the 'Greene Family Farm' sign on the side of the driveway.

* * *

**Yes, I know. **

**I'm sorry for the delay, my summer has been pretty hectic lately and it was hard to find time to work on this. But I did it! :D **

**Anyways, I wanted to give you all a bit of a longer chapter simply because it took me so long. I know my writing is far from perfect, but please, if you see a mistake or want to give me any kind of pointers, advice, etc, message/review! I really want to hear your input! Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
